


How I Love you

by Sallyjayne



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Fighting, Fluff, From friends to lovers, Fíli POV, Growing Up Together, Growing feelings, Love, POV Original Character, Team as Family, Thorin POV, Waiting, fight for love, mentioning of murder, on the road, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallyjayne/pseuds/Sallyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer Axehill is stuck in Bag End living a life that is not her own. After the death of her father, her mother dictates every bit of her life, including who she weds. Forced into being engaged to a hobbit vastly older that her, she finds herself loosing all that she is. But thanks to an old family friend, Thorin Oakenshield, she now has a chance to not only go on an adventure to reclaim Erebor, but to reclaim herself, she is all for it. But being reunited with her old friends, Fili and Kili, she is now caught by something unexpected, feelings for one of the brothers. Confused by her duty and her heart should be the least of her problems, but she can't help dwell over them. In the end what will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck in Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Fang for helping with getting my ideas straight and giving me new ones. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer Axehill is stuck in Bag End with no hope of escape. After losing her father many years ago, her mother is now over barring and believes she is doing the right thing by having her marry a much older man that will keep her in the Shire and far from adventure. But thanks to an unexpected meeting of dwarves and an old family friend, Thorin, she is now given the chance to break free and join the quest to reclaim Erebor. While on the mission she is reunited with a couple of old friends Fili and Kili. But while on this journey Thorin assigns Fili to keep a close eye on Archer, no matter what; but will a protection detail grow into something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend Fang for helping me with sorting out my ideas and giving me some new ones. Thank you. 
> 
> On another note this is just the beginning and they won't be hitting the road till the next chapter. So stay toon.

“Papa, are you really gonna go?” I was thirteen years of age when my father left for his usual two year trip. My father is a good man but a man who cannot stay in one place for a long period of time, so instead of moving all the time he goes off on trips, some for business and some for himself. In other words he was a ranger that went my the name of Hex, but his real name is Declan Axehill; he would’ve gone by his last name but he told me once he didn’t want anyone to know of us so we could be safe. People say I take after my father from his dark gray eyes, to his raven black hair, and snowily flesh. My mother on the other hand was a goose of a gossip, always running her mouth and listen to every little rumble that came out of whosever mouth and holding it in her mind. Back in Gondor everyone got all their idol gossip from her, they either loved her or feared her from her tongue. She was a bubbly woman with wildly curly nut brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was a half bread between a dwarf and a hobbit, quite an unlikely match but at the same time a perfect one. Her name is Giselle. My father, unlike my mother, is from the race man and is a more quit soft spoken soul than my mama and myself. I inherited my height from my hobbit and dwarf counterparts; but unlike the dwarf women I have no beard, and like hobbits I do have curly hair. I don’t have big hairy feet like hobbits, but they are a tad large to the point that I favor walking bear foot because finding shoes to fit is to hard. What I got from my mother was full ruby lips and slightly chubby rosypink cheeks. I remember her telling my father I was everything she wanted in a daughter.

“Fear not my darling Archer, I will be back in two years. If not for this roaming soul I could be here always, but like the birds I must fly.” He kissed the top of my head and mounted his horse. “Be good for your mother my child.”

“Yes, papa,” I muttered. I was always good, but there was times where I did get into a bit of trouble.

“That is my girl.” 

“Fair travels father.” I watched my mother blew yet another kiss, because they said all their good byes last night repeatedly, before he road off into the distance. Little did I know that was to be his last ride. Every two years he always came back, but this time he came back a year early hunched over someone's horse with two arrows in his back. My mother and I broke down in tears. My father’s only friend, Thorin Oakenshield, was there to hold me back from acting the fool when I attempt to attack the man and ended up crying in his arms. For my mother and my own sanity she decided to move us to the Shire and away from all that reminded her of him. I was fourteen when I lost my best friend and had to move with a distant cousin in Baggend. He graciously let us live with him and take on the rule as my big brother, since I am young he worries that I’d get into trouble. To the race of man I’m considered and adult, but to dwarves I am still considered a child, I and, now, twenty years old and naive to most things.

My mother became cold, unfeeling, and would scold me about every move I made. Since the death of my father she and I became distant. After my father died my mother was less accepting of adventures because her wild spirit died along with father; through the past six years she worked the idea of being a proper lady into my head, which means no fighting and no ‘wild’ dancing–witch was just dancing–but her soul turned prudent and saw the wrong in everything. It broke my heart to see her heart turn into that of a shriveled old maid, considering that she was 183 years old–which was still young in the eyes of her dwarf kin–but acted as if she was six times that age. Most of the time I feel like a disappointment to her. And she can’t even stand the sight of me these days and remains in her room shut off from all that is around her.

I found myself distancing myself from everyone around me and found myself wondering the night alone, worrying my dear cousin to no end. It was on my walk when I noticed to dwarves on the road arguing. Brothers it seemed. One being blond and carrying all kinds of sharp weapons, from axes, swords, and knives; while the other was a tad taller and brunette with a bow and a container of arrows strapped to his back. As a moved closer towards them and was no longer looking at the back of their heads I help but notice how familiar their faces looked, as if I’ve seen them in a dream or past memories, but one thing is for sure they remind me of home. “Milady do you happen to know Mr. Baggins lives?” asked the darker haired of the two. A cheeky smile played on his face and his brown eyes twinkled in the cold night air unfazed but its chill, it was as if his recklessly laughed at the face of danged and the unknown. He was about to say something but I gave a nod and gestured for them to follow me. I would’ve said something but I taken up a vow of silence–well it was more like I just didn’t talk, because I feared I’d say anything that might offend and I felt like I didn’t have much to say. “So what’s your name? Mine is Kili and this is my older brother Fili.” I turned back to them and brought my attention to the blond dwarf. His beard was longer than that of his brother’s do to the braids in his, while Kili was more like scruff. His blue eyes held a more quit yet irresistible charm that could pull anyone in with such little ease. I remembered where it was that I knew them, back in the Blue Mountains, they are Thorin’s nephews. Last I saw them I was in my room crying and the two of them tried to pry me out of my bed and get me ready for my father’s funeral. They are the sweetest dwarves I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. I tried to gather my voice but then an old man sitting on his porch smoking his pipe waved and inadvertently answered the young dwarf’s question. “Good night Archer, Tell Bilbo I said hello.” I gave a brief smile and nod as I lead them on. “So Archer is it?” I gave a smile as I walked up to the door when I remembered I forgot my key. “You mean little Archer Axehill, Declan’s little girl?” My small hand pounded on the hard wooden door waiting to hear my dear cousin to let us in. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, “Yes, the exact one.” As soon as the door opened I squeezed between Bilbo and the door frame as the young dwarves introduced themselves, not giving them the opportunity to saying anything further to me. “Archer, where have you been?” he asked in his usual frantic tone as Fili kept handing him his weapons while Bilbo order Kili not to scrape his boots on some family whatever. “Archer I want an answer!” 

I blocked out his voice as I notice more dwarves in our dinning room. “Archer!” I heard my name and a load thud, the next thing I know dwarves vastly out numbers us. Bilbo nearly bursted a blood vessel when they started singing and throwing his dishes about, I however enjoyed their song and laughed when Bilbo realized that they cleaned his dishes. He turned to me and smiled. He and I both knew it has been a while since I actually laughed. But the mood however changed when there was another knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” I said as his eyes lit up while I made my way to the door. “May be having these dwarves here are not so bad?” he asked himself. 

I swung open the door to see a familiar face, one I haven’t seen in a long time. “Thorin?” A smirk pulled at the corner of his lip. He was like a second father to me, while my father was away on his journeys it was Thorin that helped raise me. He was much of a father as my real father and another male figure that I looked up to “Well, well, if it isn’t Little Archer.” This time it was I that gave him a smile as I pulled him into my arms, “It has been so long, Thorin, I thought you have forgotten me.”

“Now how could I ever forget my little girl?” He pulled me away and glazed at me from head to toe. “You have grown into a fine woman. Your father would be proud. Last I saw you, your hair was in braids and ribbons, now look, no ribbons and your hair is down.” He took a brief pause and kissed the top of my head, “One fine woman you turned out to be.”

“Thank you Thorin. Come in.” I said stepping aside to let him pass, and I found a bit of myself return. All the dwarves filled the hall so there was no escaping them. “Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” The wizard announced to Bilbo and I, little did he know I already knew him. Thorin proceed to ask my dear cousin what weapons he would reach for, but of course he was only good at clonkers, causing them all to laugh. “Archer has more experience, and her training was not even completed.” He turned to me and raised his head just a bit as he looked down his nose at Bilbo, but then diverted his attention to me, “I am surprised that you do not ask the nature of my visit, or just at the mention of the quest?” I looked down finding his eyes suddenly difficult to gaze at. I distance myself from the group and motioned to Bilbo, “I’ll, uh, get food...”

“Archer, you all right?” Bilbo asked as I shoved past some dwarves to get to the kitchen to fix Thorin so food, but all I could manage was soup after my kin was done. I was in a daze as I poured my second papa a bowl of soup. “This is the first time I heard you say more than a few words in weeks, what is it about this dwarf that’s loosened your tongue?”

“Its just... Thorin was like a second father to me. When my father was away he would take care of me. He was there everyday with us when my pa died... I owe him a lot Bilbo, I owe him my life.” I pushed passed him and went to where there little meeting was being held. “Here you are Thorin.” As I placed it in front of him he gazed up at me and gave me a smile. “Thank you Archer.” I returned the gesture and he turned back to this kin and discus the matters of their quest. Oh how I desperately wanted to join them, I always wanted to go on an adventure, but being under my mother’s thumb there was no way she would let me go. Bilbo was lucky to be considered but I don’t believe he has the stomach for, in fact he actually fainted. “Bilbo!” I rushed to his and franticly fanned him with my hand. “Billy, come on Billy-boy, snap out of it! Wakie wakie!” I began shacking him but it didn’t seem to help much. “Forgive me dearest.” I let out a sigh and swept my hand across the face, his eyes snapped open. “Sorry...”

“Archer!” My mother yelled from the end of the hall, “Have you no consideration for your poor mama?”

“Mama I... forgive me...” I rose to my feet as she hustled over to me and slapped me straight across the face. My head froze over my left shoulder from where it was forced to turn and my hair fell in my face so I could only guess at the expressions they were wearing. “What business do you have wandering about this time of night, do you care for your reputation? Half the Shire claims to see you roaming about at night, and half of those hobbits believe you to be a harlot! Do you think any decent man would want a harlot as a wife, do you think it is easy for me to bare witness to such accusations.”

I forced my head back to look at her but her glare bore into my face too intensely and caused me to look at my bare feet. “I needed–”

“I do not care what you ‘need’ the only thing you need is a decent life and a good reputation. Esbin Underhill, is a fine respectable hobbit of the Shire and–”

“He is an old man, as far as hob–” She slapped me once more silincing me and continuing her lecture. “He so happens to find you attractive, you should be grateful. You will never have to worry about him wandering or his eyes falling on another. So smile my dear you will have a good life with him and bare as many children as he wants, so help me!”

“Giselle,” Thorin strode over to her with crossed arms. 

“Thorin Oakenshield, what a pleasure,” she gave a small curtsy before straightening her back and sticking her nose in the air. “What can I do for you?”

“The first thing you can do is not strike her in my presence, the second is to allow her to accompany me on a quest to reclaim Erebor. I will take great care of her believe me.”

“No! No, there is no way that I am going to let you take her away!”

“And there is no way I will let you smother her to death! She was once a fire when I last saw her, she could put the sun to shame, but here you are forcing her to burn out. She is smoldering and you know as well as I that she cannot live like this–her soul cannot be contained in the minger rolling hills of the Shire. All I ask is for you just allow her to have one last adventure before you force her to enter into what you deem fit. I give you my word that she will be safe, I will keep a close eye on her and my eldest nephew, Fili, shell be by her side the whole journey, and I will train her further as to Declan’s wishes.”

She seemed to really ponder the thought before she let out one word. “Come with me my lord, and we shell write a formal contract, you too dear, come along.” Once my father’s name came up and how Thorin brought it up, and did his best to insure my safety, she had no choice. I was the fifteen member of the company, fourteenth if Bilbo decided not to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next one you can look forward to Archer and Gisli have a few mother and daughter moments, and a hint of what things were once like before Declan died. Then after which Archer head out for her very first adventure. Yay freedom! 
> 
> I hoped you like it and let me know what you think, I'd like to know how I can improve. And sorry for any errors you many have came across. Thank you for reading and hope you continue to read to see what happens.


	2. Show Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer finds herself on the road sharing a pony with Fili, not that she minds because her biggest dilemma is how to get the company to not see her as child. Thanks to Fili and his wonderful advices she knows how, but will it blow up in his face or will it actually work? But more will is kindness be take the wrong why and cause her to feel differently with him, or will it just be a beautiful friendship?
> 
> (Sorry if my summary sucks...I'm not really good with them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit slow my friend gave me a challenge to slow things down a bit and not stuff so much in one chapter so I'm trying. I really hope you like it, and please comment to let me know what you think.

Being on the road for me was familiar, with everything apart from one thing,: I didn’t have to share a pony with someone else. Its not like I minded, or anything, he was always protective of me and I was comfortable with him. Fili in all honest a good man and I wouldn't want to ride behind anyone else; but if I'm being honest I must also admit that his looks do work in his favor and it is a tad distracting. Not even his looks could fully distract me was how much I miss my mama and how much better it would be if Bilbo would have joined us. The quest would be that much better if he came.

"I signed it!" A familiar voice shouted as everyone came to a halt. "I signed it!" The voice came again as I turned to see Bilbo with the contract blowing in his hands. A smile broke my once expressionless face as I gazed down at my cousin. "Everything seems to be in order." Balin announced as Thorin turned back to the road and ordered to give Bilbo a pony. "How come Billy gets his own pony?" I muttered to myself as Fili and Kili plucked him off the ground and placed him a pony, conveniently walking behind us. "Because my dear Archer, your special, and deserve special protection by the strongest young princes of Durin." Kili tease as he place a hand on my shoulder, "Fret not little one, my brother is fine company to keep."

"Sometimes I can’t tell when your teasing or when your genuine?"

"Such a mean thing to say little Archer. After seven years together and I would think you knew me little better." He tease as he pretended to wipe away a tear.

"So over dramatic, brother, besides you can’t blame the lass for being cautious."

"I suppose not." Kili pouted as he strode his pony a little ways passes us to Dwalin. Fili huffed and shock his head lightly to his brothers teasing. "Forgive him, he is a bit of a flirt." I wasn't offended or embarrassed by his brother's words, or any thing of that nature, in fact I believe Fili was more embarrassed than I. "There is nothing to forgive, his words caused no damage, in fact I found it flattering."

"Don’t tell him that or he’ll never stop, day and night he’ll serenade with whatever flirtations this world has to offer, and they may not all be pearls."

"I am thankful for your warning, but I don’t believe that will be the case. Kili sees me merely as the child I was, as does everyone else. I don’t seem to grow in their eyes"

"Then change it." I pulled my cheek from his back and looked up at him. "How?" I asked with an eye brow raised. "Show them your skills— you will have to any ways for Thorin is to train you–– so show them it wasn’t a waste." 

"You have a point, but even then I have to have someone looking out for me—isn’t that why we are sharing a pony?"

"True, but that is for your mother's piece of mind."

"She only wants someone to take me off her hands. I don’t think it would matter if I was killed or if I was taken by another man, anything that would free her of me would bring joy to her."

"You don’t truly believe that do you?"

"Yes I do." My voice came out cold before I rested my cheek once more on his back, tears caught in my eyes as my hands gripped the fabric of his jacket and nearly dug the tips of her fingers, and dull nails, into his hard, firm, chest. “She loves you Archer.” He sides as Bilbo came ridding up along side us. “She hasn’t showed so in years. I fears her affections towards me have soured and her tolerance for me dwindled.” I felt him struggle to turn to me, but his voice was soft, and words were much needed. “I don’t think anyone could lose love for you, that is positively mad.”

“Thank you, Fili, but it is not as ‘mad’ as you would think.”

“It is, for you are so easy to love.”

“Thank you Fili. You know you are easy to love too.”

“Well only one day and my charm as already dazzled you, I would have to say that is a record.” He chuckled as we continued on over hill, and what have you, until we made camp on some cliff side. I was about to claim down from the pony when just as I swung my leg over the other side I felt strong hands on my waist as they carefully lowered me to the ground. I turned to see Kili wearing a cheeky smile as his hands pulled from my waist. "You're as light as a feather my dear." I did not expect to even have them help me from the pony, and even though I know that they are to watch over me I find helping from a pony a bit much. To snap at him for being a gentle man would be rude so instead I gave a smile and a "thank you" before walking over to my cousin. Bilbo looked over the dwarves with questionable eyes and a protective stature as I came to his side. It was quite amusing in all honesty, poor hobbit cannot look intimidating. "Is something wrong Billy-Boy?" His face softened as a smile of content curved his lips, "No nothing's wrong, sweet one." He only called me that when he was hiding something from me, like: birthday presents, my mother's distaste for me, or even his cookies stash that he hides every time I find it, which is every week. "You sure dearest, you seem peculiar?"

"While I suppose I am being a tad obvious."

"Just a tad." I said with a giggled attached.

"Before I left your mother wanted me to give you this." He held out my mother's thigh dagger Frederick, named after her grandfather. My mother told me she forged it herself from the fires of Erebor; she also told me that my father tried to steal it from her in some tavern where they met. She treasures that dagger more than any other weapons that she forged, or owned. "It cannot be true..." I snatched it from his hands and unsheathed it to see a perfectly clean sliver blade and  
sharp jagged edges. It was beautifully crafted with its name carves into the blade. "Oh my... its impossible, I can hardly believe."

"I don't see the big fuss."

"This is my mother's thigh dagger Bilbo, she forged it herself in the fires of Erebor. She never went any where without it." I slid it back in its sheath and strapped it to my thigh. A jaunt smile pulled on the corner of my lips. "It looks good on you..." Bilbo said a bit unsure of what exactly to say.

For as long as I could remember my mama always wear this underneath her dresses just in case, I even remember her using it a couple times when my papa was away. It was a about a few months since we moved to the Blue Mountains when she used it, I was about seven I think. I was being harassed by some men drunk off their asses when she decides she could no longer tolerate such accusations any more when she pulled out Frederick and threatened them for calling me a mutt and a basterd. She could put up with a lot of stuff but when someone called me a mutt it was war, she took it personally as if it were her they were saying it to.

"Archer come here!" Thorin called out as I went rushing over to him.

"Yes Papa Thorin?" I asked as his cheeks turned slightly pink form embarrassment.

"Your training begins now. Unsheathe your sward and get in your stance."

For some reason as I did so, I suddenly felt so aware of what I was doing. I could feel all there eyes on me. “Don’t turn your feet in or you’ll trip when you lunge.” I looked down at my feet and fixed the potion and pointed my blade. “Good. Now show me what you remember from the lessons with your father. Fili, spare with her.” He said turning to his nephew before I stopped him, forcing him to face me once more. Having his piercing blue eyes on me had me frozen. “Are you serious?” I said a bit unsure and over taken by nerves. I lowered my blade with my eyes wide and lips parted slightly, but his expression never faltered. “Yes, I must know what I have to work with. Now enough stalling. Fili on your feet!” He brought out his sword as he strutted over to me with me a cocky smile and that look that says he’ll go easy on me. I then remembered what he told me, if I didn’t want to be seen like a child I mustn’t act like one. My mother trained to use my sex as a hidden weapon, since women didn’t fight dirty they wouldn’t expect me to; to be cut throat was my mama’s specialties, she believed that when you fight you should draw blood so during the fight they will grow weaker. Her tactic was pretty damn effective. That when she met my papa she gave him a decent size scar. I knew I had to use her methods to be effective, even though it goes against what my papa taught me.

“It is all right Archer I will go easy on you.” I brought my blade back up and gripped the handle tight as I gave a cheeky childlike smile. “No, I want it to be fair, I want to see what I have got.” I took a deep breath as Thorin’s voiced boomed as he ordered us to go at each other. Fili’s blade swept down slicing the air as I did the same, causing our blades to clank as if they were crying. They clashed together and cried out every time they hit. Clank. Clank. It seemed to frustrate him that I was blocking every move, but I knew I had to make a statement and prove myself so I did what I was taught, playing dirty. I stepped to the side dodging his strike as I kicked out his legs, causing him to buckle and used the blunt end of the handle to hit him in his chest before pulling his hair back and brought my blade to his throat. A small grunt came from his lips as my hands yanked at his blond tangly hair once more to get better access of his neck. Everyone was dead silent. A smile formed on his face as he let out a small chuckle.

“Very good,” Thorin say I pull my attention from Fili’s eyes and lower my blade, “it seems that you don’t need much training. I couldn’t help but smile. “Now perhaps you could be so kind as to release me, Archer.” Fili groaned as I realized that my fingers were still caught in his hair, I loosened my and pulled them away. I was about to apologize if not for my tongue being caught and the uncontrollable desire to stare at his eyes. The world seemed dull in comparison. I have stared at those blue eyes before but now it was like a I was seeing them for the first time, I never seemed to notice how the light reflecting of them like the sun off a pond, or a never sea. It was strange, I felt my heart ache and race just by having his eyes on me; part of me prayed for them to never stray from me, but I also couldn’t bare it either. 

“Is everything all right?” He asked as he placed the back of his fingers on my forehead as if to check for fever. His fingers were warm and gentle against my skin. I don’t know what it is about him or what brought the feeling, but something tells me it has something to do with those eyes of his. “Yes, I was just think of my mama.” I stepped back and walked past the crowds of dwarves to find a scenery that didn’t have him in it, I just wanted to clear my head. “Where are you going Archer?”

“I’m going to get some fire wood.”

“I’ll join you.” Fili said strutting behind me.

“No I can do it myself.”

“It was not suggestion, I’m coming rather you like it or not. It is my duty to look after you on this quest.” A smug grin ever present on his face.

“So be it.” I pushed forward as I tried to mask the growing smile on playing on my lips. 

Why now? Why him? And how do I get over it? I have a duty of my own, I have to marry that old hobbit back home. How am I supposed to marry someone when I’m think of another? Having these feelings for Fili just makes things to complicated; but he may not even feel the same way, so only my heart would be the one on the line. The only thing I have to do is suppress these feelings for as long as I live and I’ll be fine. But those eyes would be the end of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this little adventure they press on into and head into the storm, but when Archer catches a cold things get a bit intense. Kili being the ever helpful dwarf that he is, sees no harm in helping her take her medicine and lower her temperature. But will a certain dwarf take it the wrong way and see it as Kili trying to take advantage if her?


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer gets a small fever for being out in the rain. Bilbo and Kili do their best to lower her fever, but also try to get her to acknowledge her feeling towards Fili. But even though she cares for him will she give it to those feelings, and not only that but does he feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short, but I don't know how else to put it. I hope you enjoy it though and leave comments, if you like. But all in all I know its a bit slow.

In the early hours of twilight a fine mist painted the scenery around us. Every one but Thorin and Dwalin seemed to be awake, they whispered amongst each other, making what they were saying a bit hard to understand, but what was obvious was that they kept looking over to me. Dwalin practically scolded Thorin for some reason and he was quick to defend himself with every out burst his friend gave. I had a feeling that it was about me but I tried to not think much of it, but I couldn’t help but feel like I was back home with my mother telling me that I was a burden. I didn’t want to be that here.

I pushed myself up and rolled up my bed roll and strapped it to the pony Fili and I were sharing. It wasn’t long after I wake up that everyone else seemed to spring up. But I couldn’t stop thinking about what they thought of me. The two I found myself surrounded with, apart from my cousin or Thorin, were supportive and did their best to distracting me from being consumed so much from my need to prove myself. Kili kept me smiling while Fili simply kept me intrenched with his presence alone. Bilbo would quietly trail behind us and if the slightest thing came up that he found was just a bit too offensive or wrong, he would break in with “How could you say such a thing?” Which in turn get Thorin upset and has to separate us, while he and Bilbo secretly fight out who is my father for this trip. Was it Thorin, the dwarf that looked after me since I was about seven or so; or was it Bilbo, the hobbit who worries over me since I was fourteen, and was actually blood related? Each have a special place in my heart and see both as father figures before, and after my papa past. But Thorin in some ways was threatened by the halfling for having a thicker part, being: blood is thicker than water.

“Put your hood up Archer it is pouring.” Bilbo urged as strode past Fili and I. I let out a huff and stuck my tongue out at him when he yelled back with: “Put that away Archer, you aren’t a child anymore.” He didn’t even turn around and he knew! Damn! 

I pulled my hood up and rest my cheek on his back. It was pouring and everyone was soaked to the bone, yet I was the only one shivering. I wrapped my arm tightly around his waist in hopes to steal some of his warmth, but I was still freezing. How was no one else cold? “Here,” Fili pilled my arms from him and released the rains long enough to slip out of his coat and give it to me. “I can’t. What about you?” 

“I will be fine, I hardly ever get sick. You on the other hand well, have a weaker constitution.” He laughed. “Beside, a runny red nose won’t do you justice.” I could feel my cheeks heat up as I slipped his coat on. Even thought it was soaked through it was still warm, and it smelled like him. My arms snaked back around him. “Thank you.” Since I couldn’t reach his cheek I placed a kiss on his shoulder. His body tensed under my lips before I pulled back and rest my head on his back as my eyes fluttered shut.

I found myself drifting into a peaceful sleep with the warmth of his body that I didn’t noticed that we had finally stopped. "Archer!" Bilbo yelled as my eyes shot open, a bit startled I let go of Fili and the next thing I know I fell off the pony and found myself staring up at pin trees. "Are you all right?" He asked franticly. I gave a small nod as I pushed myself up from the ground, "Yes Billy I am fine." I started to wipe the mud from my backside when a sneeze snuck up on me, everyone turned to me as a look of frustration played on Thorin's face. I sniffled a couple times before being confront by Kili as he place his forehead against mine. He pulled back with a frown on his face as he turned to his uncle to confirmed what I feared. "She has a fever, but it's slight." It didn't take long for Thorin strutted over to check himself, but it only confirmed it more. "Oin, I need you to fix up something for Archer. I don't want this to hold us back a few days." He eyes turned gentle once more as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Go with your cousin and find a creek to soak in, and lower your temperature." I gave a nod as Bilbo hooked his arm around my waist and lead me to a river just a little ways a way. Once there Bilbo turned his back towards me as I stripped down and eased myself into the cool water.

"You can turn back now." I cooed as he did so and snatched my clothes from where they laid and began washing them just five feet down stream. "Thank you Billy."

"No need for that just get better and we'll call it even." I lowered myself deeper into the river when I noticed him lifted up Fili's coat. He cleared his throat and looked towards me with a raised brow, "Where did this come from I wonder? This is Fili's isn't it?"

"Maybe..." I snuck a bit more to where the water was now above my lower lip. I didn't now if it was my fever or my embarrassment, but either way my cheeks flared red.

"Do you like him?" he asked as he carefully wiped off the mud.

"I don't know, he is attractive and very amiable... It's probably a passing fancy— nothing to worry about." His brows softened, as did his eyes, when he turned back to me and placed the now clean coat behind him, "Why do you do that?" I looked to the water line and snuck a little lower till my lips were consumed by water. "I know you cannot stand Mister Underhill, I also know that ever since you were reunited with these dwarves you became happy at last!" He paused for a moment and listened, to make sure no one from the company tried to listen in on our conversation, before he started up again. Once the cost was clear he continued his fatherly-brotherly advice. "I just want you to be happy. Ever since you moved to Bag End you were never so...you. I never really saw you smile because your mother put a stop to it when once it grew. You are the spark that starts the flame, and I would do whatever it takes to keep you burning bright. And if Fili is what you need then so be it, I will not protest to it, as long as your happy. I just don't want you to settle for less than what you deserve."

His words were sweet and endearing. There was just one problem, well two problems: Fili is a prince who is to marry a princess, and the second is that he doesn't even see me as a potential anything. He'd marry a dwarf woman with a title and I'd marry an old hobbit with a strong fix on possessions. That's it, nothing more. We come from two different worlds with our fates prewritten without any chance of a rewrite.

"It's not that simple Bilbo..." I said rising from the water so I could speak to him. "He is a prince with obligation to his people, and I'm a mutt that's lucky to even get married to someone who's well off."

"Is this you or your mother I'm speaking to?"

"Me..."

"I don't believe you. You, Archer, have more fight, even though you are scared."

"Scared! I am not scared! There is nothing to be scared about!" I yelled as I glared at him before seeping deeper into the river while he laughed at me and gave me a smile, with a sighed he leaned back with his hands planted behind him for support. "It's okay, everyone is."

"It's nothing Bilbo, seriously!"

"You can deny it as much as you want but it won't make you happy in the end."

I hate it when he is right. But what good is it if its unrequited?

I snuck deeper till my whole head was under. Maybe if I stay under long enough it would wash away any thoughts I have of him. The only problem is I can’t hold my breath that long. My head pushed through the once still surface and gasped for air as coughs burst from my mouth. But as I looked around I found Bilbo not at my side but behind me using Fili’s coat as a curtain to cover me. 

“That’s far enough, you can leave whatever it is with me!”

“C’mon Bilbo.” Kili whined.

“Just hand it over!”

“How do you plan on giving it to her while both of your hands are other wise occupied?” Bilbo said nothing to that, but as I peeked my head out to see Kili strutting to me before kneeling down to hand me a brown tunic. “Here you go, Archie, its time to get out.” I groaned as I took the tunic from his hands and gestured him to turn around. “Is this really necessary?”

“You are not my husband, so yes its necessary.”

“Fine.” He huffed as pushed off from the ground and turned his back on me. I crawled out and hid behind Bilbo as I slipped on the shirt. “I take it that this isn’t yours.” I hummed as I slid my hair out from beneath the fabric. I didn’t realize how short I was. The tunic ended just above my knees. “Thanks Billy.” He turned to me and draped the coat over my shoulders with a hand against my back. 

As we walked back the company they were all eating and chatting amongst themselves; my eyes however drifted immediately to Fili, who so happened to be staring at me wide eyed and his mouth gaping with his spoon hovering just inches from it. Bilbo shuffled in front of me and snatched a blanket from someone's bedroll and draped it over my shoulders and order me to hold it close. Thorin shoved past his men and placed a hand on the back of my neck and rested his head against mine. “It went down just a bit. Get some rest.” He pulled away and gestured to Bofur to serve him a bowl of whatever it was that they were eating, “But first eat, regain your strength.” Once the bowl was in his hand he transferred it to me, and I tried to take the bowl while also holding the blanket around me, needless to say it was a bit awkward. “Thank you Papa Thorin.” I slunk away from the small group surrounding me and sat on a near by rock with my thoughts being my only company.

I tried not to think of Fili, even though I was wearing his clothes, and instead thought of my future husband, and my life with him. But thinking of such a future frightend me and made me dizzy; my head was spinning and my stomach was turning, all in all I felt like I was going to throw up.

“So, Archer, when were you going to tell me about your feelings towards my brother.” Kili’s voice snapped me from my unpleasant thoughts, unknowingly giving me life again. I took a sip of the stew before answering him. “Never... For I am not going to act on them, I have a duty to perform, and I will see it through no matter what may come of it. I keep my word, that is my curse.” He looked at me with eyes full of pity as he placed an arm around my shoulders. Kili was always more easier to talk to because of his warm friendly disposition, he could make anyone free their deepest secrets, or desires, without fear of judgment.

“Its a pity, you two would have made a fine couple.”

“Do not try to fill me with false hope, or attempt to change my mind.”

“I’m not.” He hummed as his eyes looked to the stars, “Its just that when he saw you at Bag End he thought you were beautiful and...” I looked up at me, practically at the edge of my seat, as I waited for him to go on. His eyes fell on to mine as a cheeky smile pulled at the corners of his lips and his eyes sparkled like stars. “Wanted to–”

“What are you two talking about over here?” Fili asked with a brow raised and his arms folded across his chest, Kili on the other hand still wore his smile as a chuckle got cough in his throat. “Nothing really,” he started as he pulled me into his chest, while I still tried to finish my stew, “just talking about who is going to sleep with her to night. After all you ride with her and keep her all to yourself at night, I want a turn.” He whined. Fili looked from his brother to me, it was then that I noticed a faint pink tint to his cheeks. He brought his attention back to his little brother, “Maybe when she wears your clothes you can, but its my duty to look after her– uncle’s orders.”

“You just want her to yourself.” He wrapped his other arm around me and rested his cheek on my head, which in turn made it so my face was against his chest and nearly impossible to finish my supper. “Besides I’m helping to lower her fever.”

“Then you’ll need this.” He pulled out a soaking wet cloth from his where he was hiding it in his folded arms, and ringed out the excess water before holding it out for Kili to take. As he took it, my eyes were locked on Fili enchanting, sparkling, blue pools, that he calls eyes. I felt a yearning in my heart and burning in my soul, he was causing this all by one glance. “Thanks,” Kili said as he placed it on my head. 

“Welcome...” his hand fell, but his eyes remained fixed on mine. “You should get some rest, it’ll do you good, because I don’t want you to fall off my pony.” He took the blow from my hands and walked off to give it to Bombur while no one was looking, because the poor dwarf was put on a limit.

“See that?”

“See what?”

“That right there, Archer, he got jealous.” I pulled my gaze from Fili looked to the ground.

“You’re imagining things.” I didn’t want to believe it because it would make suppressing my feeling that much harder. I knew there was some truth to it, some, but it was that little truth that gave me hope, and I had to put an end to that hope before it grows and consumes me.

“I know what I saw, and I know what you feel, and believe me, your denying it won’t make it go away. There are things in this life you cannot hid from, and feelings of love is one of them. Let it in, because you deserve it.”

I hated when he had moments of wisdom sometimes, it always made me feel like that much more of a baby that needs guidance. But at the same time his words were much needed. Part of me wanted to let go of my promise and just follow my heart, and attempt to win his. The other half wanted me to stay loyal no matter the result, even if that means losing what could be my only love, and only find some form of happiness in keeping my word. In all truth I am at a cross road. If he does not harbor any feelings towards me I lose nothing, but if he does I lose everything, because then I would have to chose which road to take. I just have to see how this all pans out and maybe then my choice won’t be so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. In the next chapter they take shelter in the abandon farm house, but before they get there a race break out and a little wager is made. Archer is still sick but still can handle herself, but would her being there during the fight with the trolls distract him?


	4. Pony Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's POV
> 
> Fili is starting to develop feeling for Archer, and fears that she doesn't love him back. But with gentle push from Kili, he is forced to be close to her do to a simple pony race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit slow, and I know that I mentioned about the fight with the trolls, but that will have to wait for the next chapter, sorry.
> 
> This was inspired by the song 'Tiger Child' by The Young Romans. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting.

There was something about her that began to open my eyes, and in all truth, it frightened me. She was once a bright eyed little lass running around with her hair in ribbons and getting us to dance with her, and now I don't think I could manage just one simple dance. She isn't the bright eyed girl I once knew any more, she is a doe-eyed woman hungry for adventure and knowledge for what she doesn't know, and too eager to learn.

When I first agreed to watched over her, yes, I did think she as a handsome woman, but I didn't think she would be this much of a distraction. When she was riding behind me I could handle it, but now, having her in front of me, I have no way of hiding anything, she is between my legs with her ass rubbing against me with every step the bloody pony makes. The only way I manage to control myself is by remembering her as a child, but by one jostle of the pony I am reminded of her womanly charm and full grown body. She no longer laces up ribbons in her hair but laces up a corset. Where does the time go, and why did it favor her?

"Kili," she hummed, "can I smoke from your pipe?" He looked around and released it from his teeth before extending it out to her. "Why?" he asked before pulling it away when it was almost in reach. She let out a sigh before resting her head on her shoulder as she cast her gaze to the ground. When she gets like this it was because her fiancé crossed her mind, after the first week I was quick to realize this. Even though its clear to all of Middle Earth that she doesn't love him, she is still willing to marry him because she gave her word that she would. The thought of her groom was grossly unpleasant too even me. I never met the hobbit but the thought of him having her frustrated me, he was the one to be by her side till death do they part and that ass probably doesn't even know how lucky he is. What I would give to have the chance to even win her hand.

"Well, Esbin, doesn't like women smoking or drinking, so I am forbidden to do so..." She sighed and turned back to Kili, who gave a small grin before handing over his pipe. She mimicked Kili's motion of holding it between his teeth. "Careful though lass, it may taste bitter since you're not used to it." He warned before she took in a small sip, but pulled it out and coughed in the arm of her my coat. Smoke burst from her lips as she struggled to breath. Kili did his best not to laugh as she handed him back his pipe.

"You all right there Archer?" I asked bringing my hand to her back and rubbed up and down her back. She coughed a couple more times before finally catching her breath and turned it me with a smile. "I don't think you could very well be a smoker now can you?" She laughed, "I suppose not." 

Her laughter brought a smile to my face, and a warmth seeping into every bone in my body. She brought her attention back to the road as I watched her curls bounce, and rested my chine on her shoulder. Her cheeks began to heat up from the small space between. I must admit that I quite like this shade of pink on her once pale cheeks, it was cute to see her try to hide it. Shaking her head lightly to free her raven black curls from behind her ears, so she could block it; but I was too late, I already caught sight her rosy glow. 

"So tell me my dear, if you don't love Esbin, why marry him? Why not call it off and wait till you find love."  I asked, and could just imagine the smirk on Kili's face. She took in a sharp breath before answering me with a heavy sigh. "Because he loves me and I gave my word on it... He fancies me so he shell have me. I do not have the luxury to voice my heart or let it claim what it desires. You wouldn’t know what that feels like, you are burn a prince of Durin and world, and all it has to offer, is yours." 

I wouldn't say that...because she isn't mine, and I haven't the luxury to make her mine. Her heart has never given me the chance to get close to it, to at least attempt to win it over. Just one chance, that's all I ask, I'd give up my claim on the throne for just a chance to win her heart.

"Well," I hummed pulling back, "not all the world has to offer..."

“Yes, all, because you’re endowed with a certain...apendege, that tell you you own the world and all the reside in it. Unfortunately women like me must take any man that offers, because no others will be made to those like me. Being a prince what have you to worry, you take first bit of the apple that is Middle Earth.” She turned quite after that and pulled her focus back on the road. I could her it in her voice she was fragile and her scars were deer than the ones given by any blade. She was forced to be to equated with the world, and from what I saw in her eyes the world was more than unfair.

“Well,” Kili hummed, “I have a brilliant idea.”

This cannot be good. Kili’s “brilliant” ideas never ended well, but he attempted to lighten the mood. When she was younger, he always knew how to make her smile no matter how bad the day was. 

“What is it, Kili?” She asked before clearing her throat.

“A race with a wagger, whomever makes it to the clearing first gets to be the one to look after you for the next three days.” He said with a grin.

I never understood how he was the one that always made her smile, how he was the one she always leaned on. Part of me was a bit threatened by my own brother more than Esbin. Most of the women folk preferred him over me, because he was more outgoing and was all about having a “good time”. What is it that made him so popular with the ladies?

She gave a smile and rolled her eyes, but before she could protest Ori came up besides us and asked us what we were talking about, and Kili finding no harm in it told him; and before we knew it the company in on our little wagger, apart from her cousin. Thorin became our judge, while the wizard tried to ensure Bilbo that it was our way of accepting her as we all gathered into a line. 

The rules were simple: the first one to get to the clearing gets to guard Archer for the next three days. Archer being the fiery lass I know was not going to sit idly by, and joined the race, with me still behind her; but she made it clear that if she wins that she gets to pick her garden, meaning I was out of the running if she won. But I didn’t mind as long as the smile was still on her face. 

Every dwarf grip their reins as they waited for Thorin’s mark. Playful trash talking commenced as all the players leaned in to their pony to minimize the drag. Archer too leaned forward, which in turn pushed one of her finer assets into me, as she told me to hold her tighter and not be afraid to press against. Doing as I was told snaking my arms tighter around her waist and pressing my body till it was flush with hers; I could hear Kili chuckle besides me. With one hand on the reins and the other on my knee, she ran her hand up and down my thigh as to ensure me, but I fear she was didn’t know what she was actually doing. “We got this Fili, I feel it.” Before I knew it Thorin shouted GO and the lot of us were off to the clearing. 

“C’mon girl! C’mon!” She cheered.

“She is a he actually.” I informed her as she corrected herself.

“C’mon, boy, c’mon! Faster! Faster!” She encouraged. The animal gave everything that he had. “C’mon boy,” she urged as she turned her head to see Kili and Nori on her right, and on her left was Bofur and Dwalin, riding up on her sides. “C’mon, if you go just a bit faster I’ll give you an apple and a kiss.” He nodded as he put more power in his steps. We advanced most of them but Dwalin was still running up our side.

Hooves pounded the ground as wind rushed through our hair. She whipped the reins and pleaded with the creature to go faster, and it willingly obliged. He rode like he was being chased by wargs. “C’mon, you can do it, we’re almost there.” She encouraged as she stroked his neck and the last drop of his power fueled him as we broke from the tree line. She let to the pony ride on for a bit before she turned him back around to grate everyone with a smile on her face. It was her time to choose and I had a feeling it wasn’t me, and I was right; she placed a hand on my knee and rubbed it before she turned to me, “It won’t hurt you if I choose someone else, will it?” Her gray eyes twinkled like the stars in the night sky, I would say anything or do anything if she looked at me with those doe eyes. I was goner because of those eyes. She doesn’t even know what they do to me.

“Of course not, love.” 

Shit! 

Her breath slowly left her chest but as she sucked her bottom lip and shook her head, and with a giggle she brushed it off. How can she deny it so easily, does she even care? This proves it, its unrequited, but I can’t help myself I want to show her that I could be the one she wants by her side. But if she can so easily brush off what I let slip then I got my work cut out for me.

“So, beautiful, whom do you choose?” Kili asked as she gave her head a soft shake.

“First Fili calls me love and you call me beautiful, do you two want something from me?” Kili looked to me with a smirk on his lips before focusing back on Archer.

“Well I just want company through the lonely nights,” he said, in more or less, of a dramatic tone. “As for my brother, he might just want you to produce him some heirs.” Her cheeks turned as red as a tomato as her head dropped.

“Kili, shut up, I am literally begging you to stop.” I pleaded as she seemed to refuse to look up. “See what you’ve done, Kili, you made her uncomfortable.”

“What its true. You said back in Bag End that–”

“Forgive him, he was dropped as a bade.”

“No I wasn’t.” He said with a pout.

“He was, believe me, mother regrets it everyday of her life that she let him fall.”

Before I knew it small giggles erupted from her as her head came up. “You two are fools.” I finally made her laugh and it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

“So who have you chosen?” Kili asked once more.

“Papa,” she said with a smile.

Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandulf finally emerged from the trees. Bilbo road up to Archer and examined her face. “So who won?” He asked as he scoped the crowd with a harsh stare. “Archer,” I said loosening my grip from her waist and putting some spac between us. “And whom is to watch over her is to be Thorin.” A wide bright smile broke on her face as he finally came close, his eyes smiling.

She was the apple of his eyes, like most daughters are with their fathers, even though by blood he wasn’t. He was more around her than her actually father, and Thorin practically bent over backwards if it made her happy. She had him warped around her little finger; he once braided her hair on one of her little whims after she got in a fight, and he would often tell her stories of Erebor to help her sleep, or anytime she asked. He could never keep away from her, or she him. They even resemble each other apart from the eyes, and are often mistaken for father and daughter. It comes to no surprise that she would choose him, they barely had anytime together since they met each other back in Bag End.

“So be it.” 

“Don’t act like I’m a complete burden Papa Thorin.”

“I never said that. I just might be too protective, my child.”

The whole line of Drin is warped around her finger, and as innocent and sweet as she is, she has not idea of her power over us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still will be in Fili's POV. After making camp Kili has a heart to heart talk with Archer because she is with Thorin and won't be able to over hear. And during the fight with the trolls Thorin realizes that her presence is too distracting to Fili, but will he take action or use it as an incentive for his young nephew.


	5. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's POV
> 
> Fili can't take his eyes off of Archer, but he can't ignore that there is something she is hiding. But he isn't the only one that sees it, the only question is what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit slow too, but I still hope you enjoy. Sorry for the small summary.

After riding for Mahal knows how many more hours Thorin finally decided that we make camp in the ruins of an old farm house. Tensions ran high on if we should stay, in the end our wizard left us and Thorin too distanced himself from the company, but that didn't stop Archer from going after him. If anyone could talk him when he is like this it would be her. Besides Dwalin, or Balin, she was the only who wasn't afraid of Thorin, no matter what mood he was in. I heard Gandalf tell Balin that he believes Archer would keep Thorin from falling pray to the dragon sickness. I really hope that is so. 

As Kili and I tied up the ponies I couldn't stop myself from think about her. She consumed my every thought and the sound of her voice set my heart on fire. 

“Why don’t you just take her aside and kiss her, you know you want to–everyone knows you want to, well apart from Archer, because she is dense?”

"Shut up, Kili, it's not like that. You're reading to much into it."

"I think not."

My head dropped as I released a sigh, but as I brought my head back up I saw Archer and Thorin walk by. Her arm was hooked around his with a far off look in her eyes as she spoke to him about whatever, but just the sight of her had my heart racing. I wished it were me that she was hanging on and smiling with. Even my own uncle, I am jealous of my own uncle. What is it about this girl, that makes me envious of everyone that comes near her? This maiden, so sweet and innocent, will be my undoing.

Kili place a hand on my shoulder, pulling my attention away from Archer and Thorin as they walked by. “Just look at her, the image of innocence and beauty.” I pulled my attention away from my brother as I watched her move further way. She turned around, unaware that we were talking about her, as she through her arms up in a grand gesture as she said something amusing because Thorin let out a hardy chuckle. “You know you glow when you look at her. You try to treat her like she is nothing more than some girl, and not the one you spend nights dreaming of. That reminds me, you know you moan in your sleep?” My eyes snapped back to him, “You start fidgeting and moaning her name.” He began to laugh, and that laughter became too much and tears started to form in his eyes as he held his side. What did I do that was so funny? The laughter finally let up enough for him to tell me, even though their was still a couple chuckles here and there, “You woke her up one night.” My eyes went wide. Kili’s laughter picked back up again as he fall back on a fallen tree. “She was so worried and she thought you were in pain.” His laughter began to die with each breath as he turned to where she was and let his features turn serious as a thought plagued his mind. “She doesn’t sleep much and yet she smiles, I don’t know if she does it for us or her? But what I do know is that she wants to keep her dreams from us. I tried to get her to tell me, but she gave me a smile and told me she’ll probably have a better night some other time…that was three nights ago.” My eyes fell on her once more as she walked along side Thorin back to camp.

“I think its for us, her smile.” I said as we heard the company cheer at her return with uncle. 

“I think so too.” He sighed. “In all honesty we don’t know a lot about her, we base everything on the little lass back in the Blue Mountains. She is someone else internal and we missed her transformation into a woman. She is but a dwarfing to us, and she is to be married after we retake Erebor, and shortly after produce babes of her own.”

“I know. Where did the time go?”

“I worry for her Fili, if you look past the smile what does she hide? She is so fixed on marring a hobbit she cares not for. She should be enjoying her youth and I feel as though she hasn’t.”

“I worry for her too Kili, but she grew up much to quickly that I fear her childhood is lost.” I looked down to find him staring up at me. He knew I was right, he couldn’t be blind to it, because it was just beneath her cheerful exterior. “What she needs is for someone to tell her it’s okay, and that it’s all right to relinquish promises if your heart isn’t in it.” He gave a nod as I joined him on fallen tree. Kili cocked his head just a bit, keeping his eyes a bit on her, “She almost reminds me of Thorin.” Looks wise yes, but in character I’m not entirely sure. 

“What makes you say that?”

“She just does.”

As the sun began to set I found myself talking with Kili about how to woo her that I hadn't noticed her approaching us, that was until she gave out a little giggle as her small hands covered my eyes. She did her best not to laugh, but that didn't stop her from letting out muffled giggles. "Archer, what are you doing?" I questioned as her hands dropped and she draped her arms over my shoulders. "Was I that obvious?" She giggled as she brought her face close to mine. My heart raced as I felt her breath on my cheek. I turned my head just a bit and realized how close she was, I could kiss her if I wished. I doubt Kili would mind, but she might slap me. I caught myself staring at her lips full red lips and desire toyed with me with each passing second. 

I cleared my throat and did my best not to think of those ever tempting lips. “What did you want?” I asked. Just as she was about to open her mouth Kili bursted in with “You.” Her cheeks turned red as her arms slide back as we turned to him. “What, I was just saying what she was thinking.” He said raising his hands up to surrender. Her lips parted and her eyes went wide, “Kili!” My heart raced hoping it was so, but it seemed as though she was embarrassed to his out burst. 

“What was it that you wanted to talk to me–us about?” I asked as she snapped back to me with a dumbfounded look on her face before a burst of light filled her eyes. “Right,” she dusted off her skirt and tucked some hair behind her ear, “well you know how I promised the pony a kiss and an apple, well on my way to keep my promise I noticed some of them were missing. I haven’t told Thorin yet, I’d thought I’d let you know.” Kill and I looked at each other and shot up from where we sat and ran to where the ponies were, just a little ways away. Sure enough, she was right, a tree was knocked down and two of our ponies were missing.

We stood there staring at the ponies, counting them and recounting them, but the numbers didn’t change. I wouldn’t have noticed Bilbo if it hadn’t been for Archer announcing him, and coming in between Kili and I. The four of us looked around before I noticed a light in the distance, that was my brother and I got Bilbo to investigate it while we set Archer to go get the others incased things turned ugly. “Are you sure this will work?” Kili asked as I orders him to go around. “Yes, I’m positive. I’ll come from the other side when Archer comes with the others.” He gave a smug grin before he took a sip of his porridge and he strutted off to his post, I too took a couple spoons full before heading over to mine. I watched from the distance to see if they noticed Bilbo and for Archer to come with the rest of the company.

Just when everything looked well handled Bilbo was caught. I was unsheathed my blade when a hand was placed on shoulder, I turned with my blade point to what I expect to be their throat when I noticed it was Archer. Her eyes weren’t full of shock or fear, but of heart breaking worry for her cousin, “How is Billy?” I turned back to see Kili charge at one of the trolls. “Not good, we need to go in know.” I began to break into a sprint as the others followed when Bilbo was thrown at Kili. We charged with our arms raise as our voiced roared in the night air. Metal sliced against rough flesh, barely making a scratch as the made contact. 

Archer cried out as she plunged her dagger into one of the troll’s leg before yanking it down its leg. I couldn’t help but notice how her black curls bathed in the warm glow of the fire and how her red her cheeks have gotten from the heat. She pulled her dagger out and as she turned to me, I noticed her pale breasts rising and falling to her heavy breathes, but what was more mesmerizing was how her cold, dark, gray eyes glazed over with a warm orange glow. I felt my desires heighten by her soft gaze and how beautiful she looked in her corset and skirts. Her eyes went wide as she reached out towards me, “Fili!” I turned was to find a troll swing his arm and before I knew it I flew back. “Fili!” She called out as she came by my side. “Are you all right?” she asked as she hands franticly ran over my torso searching for any wounds, but not finding any gave out a sigh of relief and pulled me up.

“C’mon, Fili, get up.” She took my hand and yanked me up to my feet.

“Thank you, Archer.” She gave a smile as urged me to regain the fray.

She did hesitate as she took a dagger I kept in the lining of my coat pocket, “Then lets have some fun.” As she turned to the fight I felt myself lose my breath. A smile crossed by face before I charged back into the fight, clutching tightly to swords. Every chance I got I stole glances at her but it wasn’t long till we were all paralyzed once we saw Bilbo being held by the trolls, and treating to rip his limbs off. We were forced to throw down our arms. Some of use were forced into sacks while others were force to strip to their britches and strapped to a spit.

“Are you all right?” I asked as she wiggled as around in her sack. She let out a sigh as got on her back. I turned my head to look at her when she turned to me and gave me a smile. “Yes, I’m just glad I’m not the one over the fire.” She wiggled close to me and whispered, “Tell no one this, but I’m frightened. Fili, I don’t wan to die.” Her voice was just below a whisper, but since everyone was grunting and groaning they didn’t hear her. I could see the fear in her eyes. I half expected it this being her first time out in the world, but something was telling it was or emanate death by being devourer by a few trolls, there was something more. “I won’t let anything hurt you, I swear.” 

“I,” she started as her eyes began to glassine with forming tears, “don’t think you can save me from myself, or my choices.”

“Perhaps, I can.”

“I wish you could…” She hummed as she squirmed closer to me while Bilbo was giving suggestion on how to cook us. It was until we all were suddenly infected with worms in our tubs, that Gandalf came and save us with the crack of dawn. As I was helped out of the sack I couldn’t stop myself from watching her as she got out of hers. What did she mean? Once she was out Thorin rushed to her and check her from head to toe. The only wounds on her was a bruise on her left cheek and a cut on her lower corner of her lip. Rage filled his eyes, but they were quickly over come by relief that she was safe and alive. If anyone man, dwarf, or whomever, had a death wish then all they had to do was lay a hand on her and sure enough Thorin would put an end to them in the most painful way he knows, or could conjure up. 

“You feel well, physically?” he asked, placing his hand on her non injured cheek. She gave a smile and a brief nod as she eyes shined for him. “Yes,” she started, “but I believe to have bruised my thigh, but still fit enough to travel.” Her eyes burned with determination. Thorin gave her a smile. For the dwarves that knew her from when she lived in the Blue Mountains, she was know as Thorin’s smile, because she was the only one to bring one to his face by just her presence alone. 

“That’s my Archer, the brave-heart of all dwarf women.” 

“I’m not even a full dwarf, papa.”

“A dwarf’s heart still beats in your chest, and that is what matters.” He pulled his hand away before he instructed me to look after her well he spoke with Gandalf. 

“You sure you’re okay Archer?” Kill asked as he to examined her as well. “What do you think, Fili, how does she look?” He turned her so she was face me head on. 

Her black curly hair fell in front of her face just a bit, but instead of just having attention on her she flipped the rolls and focused on me. She didn’t even give me time to answer his question because her hands came to cup my face as she began her examination. I clutched my fist in restraint to not just grab her and kiss. Her face moved in close and the temptation grew as her hand slid to the back of my head to check for a lump, but as she pulled back see smiled. “Will I live?”

“I believe so.” She straight her posture with her head up in pride before asking, “What about me, how do I look?”

“Good, you’ll live.” 

“That’s good, I’d hate to slow you all done.”

“You never could.” Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she racked back her bottom lip as her head dropped before she swept her head back up and gaze at me with an embarrassed smile. “Archer, come here we are leaving.” Thorin called out to her as she hiked up her skirts just a bit so she could run to meet Thorin. 

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to join us Fili?” She called out before hooking her arm around Thorin’s arm.

She will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: The company gets chased to by orcs to Rivendell. But after being completely exhausted she falls asleep on him. Also Thorin's POV and he learns a lot about how she grew up and who she is suppose to marry.


	6. A little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole journey it has been very vague on her relationship with Esbin but thanks to Bilbo it all becomes clear. But not only that but Thorin too has a secret, one he's kept for far to long, but what could it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in Fili and Thorin's prospective. While it does wrap up Fili's POV it begins Thorin's.

During the dinner with the elves I couldn’t help but stare at Archer as she sat by Thorin. Her words from last night were still running through my head. A smile was proudly on her face, but I could see through the mask; she wasn’t as truly happy as she was leading on. Her spirits were only raised and succored by Thorin, he was her shoulder to lean on and in her time of trial she felt safe with him. They barely had any real time together since we were tied up by trolls then chased down by orcs. Thorin kept a close eye on her as he usually does when she was around, but not even he knew what she hid behind that smile.

“There’s only one thing for it.” Bofur cheered as he claimed onto a small pedestal and began to sing. Archer’s smile began to brighten. The power of music still had her under its power. We all cheered and throw things about the room, but as my eyes focused back on hers I realized her smile faded. She turned to Thorin and whispered something to him, and with a nod she got up and thanked Lord Elrond before walking past me. “Archer, you are next!” Kili cheered but fell silent as her head dropped and her walk turned into a sprint. “Archer!” Bilbo called out to her and was about to go after her, but froze when Thorin yelled at him and ordered him to sit. “Let her be Master Baggins!” He turned to Thorin and huffed, “She needs me Thorin! What would you know of being there for her?” He throw down his napkin and walked after her.

“More than you do! Now give her space, and time to sort out her thoughts.” He growled. The room fell silence as we all watched their silence stand off over who is Archer’s father. I had my money on uncle.

“I doubt it.” He spat out as he went ofter her anyway. 

As we all went to our room Archer still wasn’t in, and neither was Bilbo. “You should go find her and speak with her, she’ll listen to you.” Kili whispered while everyone chatted amongst themselves. “You know you want to be there to comfort her in her time of need. Besides from what I saw Balin, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin went with Lord Elrond somewhere–which mean you two can have some alone time.” A mischievous smile crossed his lips, “C’mon, Fili, just go, I’ll cover for you with the honest truth if anyone asks.” 

“That is why I’m worried.”

“Oh, I see how it is, you’re afraid that I’ll say something like: ‘he just wanted to ravage her with passion’ or something like… ‘he is in despite need to declare he's undying love for Archer and persuade her to love him.’” 

“That is why I’m worried.” 

“Do not worry I’ll go with the first.”

I held my head in my hand as a heavy sigh bursted from my lips, “Please don’t, I implore you.”

“Fine, I won’t, only because you’re begging.”

I pushed myself up the stone railing and turned to lookout and gaze at the view, but no view in all of Middle Earth could compare to her. Her raven black curls in the moonlight, as well as illuminating her porcelain skin, while her crimson skirt blows slightly in the mild breeze. She was the best view in this whole place, she was truly a lovely vision to behold. Her clothes were still dirty but her face wasn’t, so her flushed face and tears stained eyes were still visible, but she was still a beauty. Flawless and stunning, a true beauty that everyone took for granted, no one saw her as I did.

“C’mon Fili, she is practically begging for you to speak to her.” 

I doubt it, she wasn’t even looking in our direction. 

As if he could sense what I was about to say he held up his hands and cut me off with words of encouragement, “Truest me she does. You’re just afraid that’s all, who wouldn’t be with a body and a face like that? You, my dear brother, need to get your feet wet and talk to her or you may never be in the running for her heart.” I groaned knowing he was right. I would have no chance if I didn’t try, and I had to try for she is the grandiose prize that ever live; she was designed by the gods and made from all the purity of the world, part of me believes that she was meant to be a constellation.

“You’re right.” I said taking in a deep breath and pushing off from the railing and skipped down the steps. As I was a foot or so away she began to walk the other way, as if she caught my sent and the smell repelled her. My heart raced as I got closer to her and I didn’t know rather I should call out to her or wait till I’m right besides her. Just as I opened my mouth she turned around, her eyes shining like millions of stars. “Hey Fili!” And there it was that ever pleasing bright smile, the one she always hid behind. 

‘Breath’ I kept telling myself, ‘Breath’. Over and over I told myself this, and over and over again it replayed when her hand came to rest on my arm. I could face an allegiance of orcs, but couldn’t manage to ask her if she was all right? I took in one more deep breath. “So how are you?” Her eyes saddened as she pulled her hand away and did her best to keep the smile on her face, but it was dwindling by each passing second. Before I knew it tears were forming in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. “I’m sorry Fili but I–I cannot help it! Its just–just…” she began to whale as she franticly tried to wipe away her tears from her eyes. I pulled her into my arms as she began to cry into my chest, her small hands fisted the fur collar of my coat. “There, there, my dear, I’m here.” I ensured her as I stroked her black curls while my other rested on her back, I felt her heavy breaths expand her ribs, stretching her flesh. “Don’t cry my love, I’m here.”

“But I–I just couldn’t take it any more. Ev–everything I’ve done–everything I loved–I could no longer do it! Singing–dancing–everything I’ve done was always wrong, and now–now I’m forbidden to do any of it!” She cried.

“So you don’t dance any more, or sing?”

“No, not anymore!” 

That was a shock, she was so good at it. Singing and dancing was her passion, to see it was to behold a voice and movement of a goddess. She was just so talented. People of all walks of life would flock to her.

“Well, you know what, your mother isn’t here,” I hummed, “we can have a little dance right here to cheer you up? I won’t tell anyone, not even Kili or Thorin. Just one little dance.” I took her hand in main as the other slide to her waist. “C’mon dear, I know you know the steps.” She gave a smile a faint smile and used her free hand to clear the tears from her eyes. 

“Mhm.” 

Her body was flushed with mine as we swayed from side to side in the moonlight. Her head rested against my chest. The warmth of her body in the night air was soothing and sheltered me from the chill that the spray of the water fall summited. Mahal how I love this lass.

“Archer, no one is around and I won’t say a word about what happens here so, you can tell me anything. I will give no commentary or judgement, so you need not fear to tell me anything.”

She let out a heavy heart felt sigh. “I don’t want to keep my word but I want to be good dwarf.” I pulled her closer and brought her hand to my lips and gave it a gentle kiss. “Thorin told me long ago that: a dwarf is only as good as his own word.” Her tears never stopped and her words jumbled up together. “I wannabe a good something, so I’m keeping my word!”

“So is that what you’re doing, being a good dwarf? You are already a good dwarf, a good hobbit, and a good woman. You need not put yourself through this.” 

“I won’t suffer for long,” her tears cascaded down the curves of her cheeks as her voice cleared. 

“What do you mean?” I cupped her face, and with my thumb whipped her tears away. 

 

Thorin POV:

I stood at the base of the stairs just by the little cottage the elves let us use. Bilbo was just a few feet from me listen to the Gandalf’s and Elrond’s conversation about how I might one day fall to dragon sickness, but the wizard believes I wouldn’t because of Archer. Because of her I would do anything: I would dine with a whole hall of elves, I carry her the whole way to Erebor, and do anything she asked. She is my world, and more precious to me than all the gold in Erebor–including the Arkenstone. My little lass is one of a kind, she is small but acts as if she is big enough to take on the world; but now after watching her through this journey I know she is shrinking down to an unheard of size that I have never seen her before. Six years I was away from her and I the only one that knew what she has gone through was the hobbit.

“Bilbo,” I called out as he turned to me with a blank look on his face. “How has Archer been these past six years?” 

“Not good…” He started. “She fought as hard as she could to stay her, but when she was sixteen her mother finally doused out her flame. She was forced by her mother to court Esbin Underhill, but last year she couldn’t fend him off any longer and word got to Giselle, and now Archer has become engaged to Mr. Underhill for these past six months.” I looked out to the stars as if they would give me a sign, but then he added something that scolded me like dragon fire. “She would wait for you Thorin, every day at six. She missed you.”

That the time that I’d leave the forge, she would always be out there waiting for me to get out, and I wasted no time to meet her. She would stand by the door way or watch me pack up at my station. Always humming or singing to pass the time, swaying from heal to toe. 

“This Esbin Underhill, what kind of hobbit is he?”

“He is a persistent hobbit that’s well respected and feared, no one questions him… He had five wives, and all but two of them died in ways other than poison. The two youngest ones were said to have taken their own lives, one hung herself while the other drown. Each wife nursed the other, Archer nursed Ellenor, the one that drowned herself. But Archer knew her to well to even believe that, but no one questioned it.”

“He has no right to have my daughter’s hand!” Rage began to boil in me. It was to suspicious to know that all his wives died in some way apart from the two alleged suicides, and four of those women nursed the other, all-in-all it reeked of murder. This Esbin Underhill killed his wives once they were no longer of use or value, or rather he was simply bored of them, but this hobbit had no dignity or respect; he does not deserve a wife, he does not deserver my daughter to be his wife. She is far from his caliber: she is strong and kind hearted, with a noble soul that knows no limits. But no measurement of time could ever gain him enough wisdom or chance to ever deserver her. 

“I agree…” He said with a small nod. “Thorin,” he started as he cleared his throat and straighten his back, “you have no relation to Archer, so why do you act–and call her–as if she is your daughter?”

“By bound to her mother at some point, but I set her free and her heart went to another. From their love they conceived Archer, but he too was taken by another and so they decided to come up with a way to have him share time. Every to years he would go back to his home in the Iron Hills, but since I met them I took care of her. Once I met Archer I couldn’t keep away, it was like she was always mine. Two days after we met she started calling me ‘Papa Thorin’. It never bothered Giselle but it did vex Declan a bit. But unlike her father I was there to tuck her in every night, until her father died and Giselle took her away from me.” From the corner of my eye I could see Fili carry Archer up stares. Her arm hooked around his neck as her other arm hung down, she was cradled in his arms with her head resting against his shoulder. As we both followed them Fili stopped before us, “She fell asleep.”

“I see that, get her to bed then Fili–and be gentle with her.”

“Yes, uncle, I just hope they don’t wake her.”

“Not with the way she sleeps.” Bilbo ensured him. Fili gave a smile as he came closer to us. She moaned as her eyes squeezed further shut as a look of pain cracked her once peaceful angelic face. Her once dangling arm swung up and clasped his shoulder as he careful readjusted his hold on her. “See, sound asleep.” He added as Fili gave a smile and moved past us. Once he was far enough away Bilbo let out a heavy sigh, “He seems to make her happy, yet she swore to herself that she shell never have him.”

“I know what you mean, I see it from the both of them.”

“I just want her to be happy. She has been suffering from sadness for far to long that it would be nice to see her happy for once.”

“That would be nice. If she and my nephew oneway find themselves one day intwined together for all time, that they will find happiness within their love for another.”

“What makes you say love?”

“I have never felt that passion, but Giselle came close. Its something you can see in the eyes, and believe me, Master Burglar, they have it.” 

“For Archer’s sake I hope you are right, he might just change her mind on marring Esbin.”

As vastly different as he and I are we both have a common interest in the happiness of our Archer. We both want to see her happy and smiling like the little girl we once knew. She took the biggest part of our heart, apart from mine who’s heart was also taken by my two young nephews. But ever since I met her I felt as though my heart was full, that she has taken most of the residence there.

As we walked in, there was a burst of laughter, and from the corner of my eye I saw Archer still fast asleep but with her arms still clinging to him, while Fili tired to with his best to free himself but to no avail. He had gotten her to the bed but she just would let him go. The hobbit and I let out a sigh, it seems the both of us have had experience in the Archie Hold. “He is stuck.” Bilbo stated as he walk over to him and attempt to help free my love stricken nephew. I too walked over to the bed and sat by her where her body bends and placed a hand on her forearm, and with a gentle stock and a soft tone called out to her through her dreams. “Archer,” I cooed, “take my hand Archer, its papa.” She let out another soft moan as her arms unwound from his neck and took my hand within her small delict ones. My free hand stroked her head as I lulled her to sleep. Fili and Bilbo looked at me in shock, "How did you do that?" Fili asked. I looked to them as if was nothing to it, and there really was nothing to it. “I suppose its a fatherly ability.” She curled closer to me resting her chin on top of them.

“Papa…” She muttered.

“Yes, my child,” I looked up to my nephew, and her cousin, and gestured them away. 

“Tell me story?” She whispered. 

“About what?”

“Your younger days, when you were in Erebor. They’re my favorite.”

“Long ago in the great halls of Erebor there was young prince and his dearest friends, Dwalin and Lady Giselle. The two cousins and the prince were inseparable, but things were to change between them forever–for her father want her to marry the prince for title and stability.” She was drifting further into sleep and I knew this would be the best time to tell her. She had the right to and I couldn’t wait to tell her once we take Erebor, I wanted her to know that I too was her father. I have kept this secret for too long, and I doubt Giselle to her. “Giselle and I were very close, but her only love was her freedom… So we concocted a plane, she and I would marry but after some time she would ‘dead’ and once they all morned her she would flee in the dead of night to her only love, freedom.”

As the tale came to an end her grip on my hands tightened and in a whisper muttered, “You were always my papa,” falling from her lips. I gave a smile as I leaned over and kiss her head. “I love you my darling.”

“I love you too papa.” She fell silent as she slipped into her dreams. I lingered over her head and whispered back, “I truly am your second father, and I am proud to be half your papa. You make me a better dwarf, my Archer, and I am truly grateful that you are in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this they leave Rivendell and head through the mountains and find shelter from the rain in a cave, but its while he was sleeping when he dreams of the days when Archer was child. Shows all the cute high and low lights of there time. But as long as they are together it was never all that low.


	7. Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin remembers the times when Archer was a little girl and misses being there for her those six years while he was away from her. It its around this time he realizes she need a lover more than her father, but will this be confirmed by a little father daughter talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit slow and stuff, but they will meet the goblins after, so hang tight for that one. And also I thought I should let you know that I changed Archer's mother's name to Giselle, because I found out that Gisli is a boys name, so yeah its been changed. SO if you so happen to see 'Gisli' on any were let me know so I can change it. Thank you and please comment you know for just because, I'd like to hear what you have to say.

As dawn broke we all snuck out and made our way to the mountains. Much wasn't said but our goal still weighed down on us. Archer stood by her cousin as he took one last look at Rivendell, she encouraged him to press one as I called their attention. She left her cousin's side and joined me in the line of dwarves, with a hand holding her skirt up a bit and the other locked with mine she kept with the speed of the company. She was silent for the longest time, but as I looked down at her I couldn't help but think of her as a child. Small hands, big eyes, and an even bigger smile.

Even as we found ourselves in a tinder storm on the side of a mountain she remained silent. Her hands were in the same position as they were since when we left Rivendell. What was it that made her so quite? But my thoughts changed as the mountains began to shift and we found ourselves in the middle of a battle amongst Stone Giants. Half of us we separated but the beings throw boulders at each other, but the one that had Fili and the rest of my dwarves was struck down and crashed on the mountain side. "Fili!" Archer shrieked as her watery face became over whelmed with pain and distress. As we hurried to what I feared to be their corpses, I was relieved to see they were safe. She released my hand and ran over to Fili and through her arms around him. A smile crossed his face as he embraced her. It was at that moment I knew that she no longer need me, that instead of a father she needed the affection of a lover—a husband. She was no longer that little girl asking me for bed time stories or to tune her in at night, she didn't need me as much any more. Six years is a long time, and through those years of when a young girl needs her father, she has grown through that patch by herself and found a need of a different kind. She now needed him, not me, to look after her and relay on for strength and support. My time in her life has past while his has just begun.

"Where's the hobbit?" Bufor called out as she pulled herself from Fili and the distress once more corrupted her features. "Billy?" She called out as she ran to the edge, "Bilbo!" Her screams tore me apart as I saw her kneel down and reach out for him. The hobbit was hanging from the cliff. "Take my hand, dearest," she urged, "take my hand!" If she reached any further she too will fall. I jumped down to a small rock just beside him and pulled him up to Archer and Bufor, where they pulled him up. A sigh of relief came over her as she embraces him and kissed his head. I took hold of the ledge and was about to pull myself up when the rock I was standing on gave way. "Papa!" She screamed as she was about to lung after me, she was held back by Kili. "Papa!" She kept screaming as Dwalin reached over and pulled me up. Kili still held on to her to make sure we didn't lose her by accidentally falling over the ledge as well.

"I thought we almost lost our burglar." Dwalin breathed.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." I growled as I went to the cave entrance. He was careless and nearly got him and Archer killed.

"Papa," she muttered behind me. I growled as I turned to her. Her hair was flat and dripping wet, her face was pale, and her eyes were red from crying; but even as much as she resembles a wet kitten she still smiled. She throw her arms around me and let out a relieved sobs. "You all right papa?" She asked as she pulled away to examine my face. I gently cupped her face, as her small hands covered mine. "I am." The corner of her lips pulled up as far as they could in a cheek bursting smile, while I wiped away what I thought were tears, but could be from the rain. "Come now, my child, get some sleep." From the corner of my eye I noticed her cousin staring very intently at us, but I whipped a glare at him forcing him to turn away.

As we all settled in it didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep. Archer was resting besides me instead of her usual place besides Fili, or Kili. I removed my coat and covered her with it, she always loved playing with the fur side ever since she was young. She held it close and curled up in a ball almost as if to hold in the heat. I settled besides her and before closing my eyes I noticed she had never really changed, she was still the big bright eyed girl I met all those years ago.

….

_Amongst the stone building and unknown faces there was one knew very well, slightly older but still beautiful. Curly brown locks, sparkling dark blue eyes, and rosy cheeks, that was my old and dearest friend. Small build, innocent face, and wild hair, I could spot her from miles away. “Giselle!” I called out and began making my way over to her as she turned to face me with her eyes lighting up like the sun; but I stopped dead in my tracks when she turn around to grab the hand of a little girl, about six or seven by the looks of it, with wildly curly black hair, large, bright, grey eyes, and the radiance of her Giselle’s beauty. “Come on me dear.” She ushered the young lass besides her as they approached me.“Thorin!” She cheered as she released the young half-dwarflingws hand and wrapped me in her arms. As I embraced her I couldn’t help but notice the lass by her side stood just inches away with a huge grin on her face. I pulled away from Giselle to see the girl swaying from heal to toe. “You are a dwarven prince, are you not, for you look like one.”A rag doll hung from her hand as she stepped closer to me, she cocked her head to the side awaiting my answer or preparing another question. “Why yes I am, but let it stay between us.” Her smile grew ever brighter than I ever thought possible._

_“So your name is Thorin?” She asked still sway with her doll swaying along side her._

_“Yes, my lady, Thorin Oakenshield and it is a pleasure to meet you…”_

_“Archer Thora Axehill, my Lord Thorin, it is a pleasure to met you as well.” She attempted to curtsy but failed and fell on her backside. She let out a giggled and pushed herself up from the ground and dusted herself off. “You and I look alike my Lord Thorin.”_

_Indeed we did._

Since then she was mine, my clumsy little lass. By the times she was ten I was allowed to look Declan and Gisli’s arraignment over his visits with Archer. I never approved of it, but I swore to her that I would never speak of it to anyone, that if I do I would no longer be able to see her again. It was selfish but I had to be near her, she was my child too and I had to see her. I couldn’t have a life without her.

_“Thorin please, I must go, will you look after Archer for the night, I have to work later than expected.” She let out a sigh as she turned back to see little Archer pouting in the tub. Poor little lass got into another fight with the local boys and got rough up with a black eye and some other bruises, but yet she smiles when she said: ‘You should see the other guy’ before she was sent to take a bath and wash away all the mud she was covered in._

_“But Giselle I am expected home, to my nephews.” I informed her, but took yet another look to see Archer lower herself further into the water till it was just her eyes above there water line._

_“She is your daughter as well, Thorin, you cannot back down now.”_

_“I am not. I just do not know exactly how to care for girls.”_

_“You have been doing right since you met her. Archer adores you ‘Papa Thorin.’” She teased, “Besides she asked especially for you instead of Nanny Aggie, and you know how fond she is of her.” She mimicked the pout Archer has on just a few seconds ago. “Please Thorin.”_

_I rolled my eyes. “You are a very manipulative half-dwarf, Giselle.” She merrily smiled and turned to Archer to announce the news, “Archie, ‘Papa Thorin' is going to look after you this evening.” Her head shot up in from the water, as did her arms, as she squealed in joy. “Now hurry and get cleaned up.” Without hesitation Archer scrubbed every nook and cranny as Giselle blew her a kiss before she left. She splashed the soap off her face with a hand full of water. I moved into the room and sat on a chair stationed just besides the tub, “Make sure you are all clean.” She dunked her head into the water, drowning her black curls, as she came back up she wiped her face free of the water that dipped into her eyes. “All clean!” She cheered as she held her arms up for me to hoist her out._

_Pushed off from the seat and took the towel that was rested besides me and opened it up to cover her as she stood in the tub. I draped the towel her shoulders and scooped her up she giggled a bit before placing her down on the dry surface besides me. I helped dry her off as she I took another towel to do the same with her hair. She held the towel close as I scrubbed her face. “All done,” I told her as took the night gown Gisli had folded by the chair. “Here you are my lady.” She dropped her towel and held her arms up as if she were reaching for something, and allowed me to slip it over her arms and her head, as it fell on her shoulders and spun around making it flair out at her ankles._

_“Papa Thorin, I am hungry, can you make me something?” She gave a pout as her arms dropped._

_“You know what?”_

_“What?”_

_“So am I, but I think I could whip something up.” I took her hand as we hurried to the kitchen. She sat at the table with her legs dangling from the chair, her hands laid flat on the table, as she started to swing them back and forth. “I think mama still has some pie left over from the thingy from yesterday, does that sound good?”_

_“Archer,” I gasped, “I like how you think.” She let out a giggle as I got two forks and brought the remainder of to pie over to her. Her grey eyes glittering with joy as I handed her a fork and took the seat besides her, she tapped her fork with mine, “Let’s dig in.” I watched as she took out a piece and shoved it in her mouth. A smile graced my lips as the sugar made her eyes sparkle with delight. I took a piece for myself and waited for her to come up for air to talk, but all she could do was smile and giggle the whole time she was with me._

_“Papa Thorin,” she hummed as she put her fork down letting me eat the rest.“Can you braid my hair. Mama does it over time after I have a bath.” She batted her black lashes as her cherry stained lips curled into a smile. That look alone could make me do anything. “Your mother did tell you what braids mean to our kin right?” She gave a nod. “Its just a simple, normal braid.” She added as she licked up a dollop of cherry jelly on the corner of her lip. “Please!” She begged with her big grey eyes. I was defeated without the strength, or ability, to fight. Before I knew we were sitting by the fireplace and I was braiding her hair. But it was while I was braiding her hair when she was the most talkative. She would go on about her life in Gondor, and asked about my life back in Erebor, and out on the road, but there was never a lack of conversation between us because something always came up. After I was done her words fell quite and her eyes grew heavy as she sat on my lap; but she did her best to keep her words flowing, sadly they turned into muddling just before she finally found her falling asleep. I carried her up to her bed and laid her down, but she wouldn’t let me go, after singing her a lullaby she finally released me. Even after I was finally free I sat besides her and watched her sleep. She could’ve been mine, this little half-dwarfling could have been my daughter, by blood and not just bond. This sweet child was the light in my life, the young loin cub I once was in my youth, but not mine by blood–but by soul. If I had a child it would have been her._

_I leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I love you my little Archer.” Just as I stood by her bed and handed her that little rag doll that she loved so dear, before blowing out her candle and walking to the door, I heard her whisper: “Love you more, Papa Thorin.”_

...

“Papa,” she whispered as I opened my eyes, “are you ashamed of me?”

My heart dropped. How could she ever think that? She was the best of all of us, a young woman that is bound to duty no matter the cost and who’s heart can fit the whole world. I could never be ashamed of her, never in a million years.

“No, I could never be ashamed of you.”

“Even if I go back on my word?”

“Even if you go back on your word. Why would you ask such a thing?”

“Because I do not believe I am going to keep it when it comes to Esbin. For it was never my word, really, but my mother’s. You told me years ago that Dwarves have their only, well I want to be with mine.”

“I am glad to hear that, I surely hope you do.” Her eyes closed as she curled up next to me and fell asleep. Fili may still have hope yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Thorin and his company find themselves amongst goblins, but what will happen when Azog and Archer come face to face, will she be his next target? Up next. And thank you for reading :)


	8. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company finds themselves in the goblin tunnels, but not only that but also in the company of orcs. 
> 
> Short but sweet. Still Thorin's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short and I'm having a problem with getting to use a certain text style so if you see a huge gap in the text its my flash back scene. Just to let you know. Sorry it took so long to post I had major writers block. Hope you like it.

I woke up to see Bilbo talking to Bufor of how he misses home, but then the ground beneath us began to shake and crack. “Wake up!” I alerted as they all sprung up, but it was too late the ground parted as we fell in. The next thing I know goblins advanced us and pulled us up from where we’ve fallen and dragged us Mahal knows where. “Papa,” Archer whimpered as she fought every pull. I took her hand and pulled her to my side.

Screeches bounced off the walls, and as we stopped before a large filthy thorn with a large grotesque goblin with a beard of fat. “Stay close to me,” I whispered to her as she scooted closer towards me, “and say not one word.” She gave a nod and creeped behind me. Her grip on my arm tighten as they began to check and rip our weapons from us, I felt the company close in around us to protect her from being touched by the like of them.

“What are you doing in these parts!” He roared, “Speak!”

Not one word broke from our lips but as he threatened to torture our youngest member I had to stand forth, “Wait!” My voice echoed throughout the halls. “Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain–I forgot you don’t have a mountain.” He mocked as I felt my temperature rose but I still had Archer behind me. But as hard as I tried I could not help rebuttal at the mention of the pale orc, Archer’s grip tightened at the mention of my head being sent to that filth. She was never one to sit back but silence was a new skill she adopted.

“Who is this?” He asked as he looked behind me to my sweet child. “Handsome face, I wouldn’t mind having her around her to brighten the place.”

That was it.

“Keep your distance filth!” I growled as every one of my men came to guard her. “Stay away from my daughter!” His disgusting goblins guards began to look through my coat when they found Orcrist. They began to hiss and wipe up. Kili pulled her closer to him while I was pushed away from her and brought to my knees with their wipes. “Papa!” She cried. I turned to she her lift her the side of her skirt and pulled out her dagger as she shoved passed Kili to one of the goblins. “Archer stay back!” She didn’t hesitate to plunge her dagger into the his throat. Kill attempted to reach out for her but was other wise occupied by the other goblins. She too was brought down but seeing her fight gave me strength enough to push up and go to her. She cried out to me as they began to grab her. I knocked a few of them down, but just as I was about to reach out and grab her there was a gust of wind and blinding light.

“Get up and fight. Fight!” The wizards voice echoed through the cave.We rose up and got gathered our weapons and hurried through striking and killing every goblin in our way. Archer fought by my side and all I saw was the little girl I knew holding a swinging a sward and slicing goblin throats. She fought and clawed through them like fields of wheat. 

“Papa,” she panted as we were stopped by the goblin king, “this cannot be good.” Just as those words lift her mouth, Gandalf cut down the king which caused the bridge we were all standing on to collapse and sent us sliding down the rock. She clung to me got caught between to rocks and found ourselves pinned but the wooden slabs of another level of the fallen bridge. I pushed aside some planks to find Archer unconscious amongst the ruble. “Archer?” I gave her a good shake up she had already gone limp. She was breathing, and that I was thankful for. I slid our from the ruble and pulled her out and threw her over my shoulders with my arm hooked around her leg, with one hand clasping while the other was free to hold my sward. “Thorin we got to move!” Dwalin cried out as I ran to keep up with them as goblins came charging at us from the distance. I couldn’t lead up I had to get through this for her, no matter how tired I was or how soar my body was I couldn’t give up.

I could feel my heart pound louder in my chest, it rung in my head, she was defenseless in this state. But once we were bathed in the light of the falling sun, I felt most of the fear for her life fade away. 

Once we were safe I placed her gently on the grown. “Archer,” I called out to her attempting to reach her there her dreams. “Archer,” I gave her a gentle shack, “wake up.” She was so still that for a few seconds it looked as if she wan’t even breathing, but as I rested my hand on the curve of her cheek. “My precious girl, do me the honor to see those beautiful eyes of your’s.” I whispered to her as I propped her on my lap. A look of pain crossed her face as her eyes squeezed further shut before they shot open, they softened as she gaze at me and casted a smile my way. 

“Hello papa.” She muttered before looking about her to in search for someone. For a minute I believed it to be Fili but her eyes darted from him to another in desperate search for the one person whom was absent from the tunnels, Mr. Baggins, her dearest cousin. This only made my temper flair, who could her abandon her like this, has her no compassion for her? Does he care that little for her? “Billy?” She asked pushing herself up from the ground as she franticly looked for him, “Bilbo!” She turned to me with fear blazing in her eyes.

“He saw his chance and he took it!”

Her eyes narrowed as her lips scrunched together and her small hands balled into fist. “No, you’re wrong he would never do such a thing. He wouldn’t–not without telling me and making sure I was well!” She barked. I matched up to her and told her as clear as I could, I didn’t want her to have false hope. “All he has been thinking of was his soft bed and warm house since he first step out of his door. He is long gone.” Her bottom lip quivered as if she were about to cry.

“No, he isn’t.” Her eyes widened and brightened as soon as she heard his voice. She turned back and lunged at him as she throw her arms around him, “Billy, my dearest, you are all right!” She cried “The gods smile on you, cousin.” She pulled away with her hands cupping the side of his face and pulled his head forward only to place a kiss on his cheek. Everyone began to ask questions and his only answer to them was that he will help us reclaim our home. As Archer turned to me with a large smile playing on her face; seeing her smile like this brought me great joy to me, her hopes and faith never failed and all was shown with a her smile when it followed through. 

But this moment was not to last when orcs stood in rows on the mountain side. “Run!” the wizard yelled as we all ran down the hill. It didn’t take long before we were forced to engage with these vermin, but that fear I felt for Archer’s well being grew once more to great extremity that I have never felt. 

“Up the trees!” I ordered as I ushered my child to the tree. I could sense it in the air around her that she wanted to fight on but she quietly obeyed. “Hold on my child.” I told her as she and I took shelter in the tree. I held to the trunk with one arm and her with the other. Her grip around me tightened as the wargs clawed at the tree. “Papa,” she shrieked in my embrace. But just then I saw Azog. “It can’t be.” There he was, the pale orc that road a white warg, in front of me taking in the sight of our fragile timid state, being that we are hiding in trees. An evil grin crossed his face. “Thorin, son of Thrain, I see you are not alone.” 

“Azog.” his name was the only thing that left my mouth, knowing that who he was speaking of was my Archer. 

“You are giving me something more to kill. I will make sure she dies before I slay you, and I promise you she will suffer.”

My blood boiled at his threat. There was no way on Middle Earth that I will ever let the likes of him get close enough to harm. I held her closer to my side, to the point where I could feel the rapid pounding of her heart. I turned to her to see her eyes glazed with horror as she stared at the filth, the fire burning in her eyes as the fear grew. 

“Its him, I’ve seen him before, the monster from my dreams, he has come to kill us papa.” She muttered, to afraid to speak loader.

“Papa?” He chuckled, “So she is your’s, she looks like you, which would make her death all the more torturous. Imagine her head removed from her shoulders, just like Thror.”

“Papa, no.” she pleaded, knowing what I would do. I growled not wanting to upset her but there was a part of me that wanted to cut him down to eliminate her fears. “Papa,” she cried as the neighboring tree crushed into ours, causing ours to fall. Her grip on me tightened.

As we came crashing down she had lost her footing and slipped, losing her grasp on me but as I hung on I had managed to catch her. “Grab on to the branch, Archer! Grab on!” Her small hand took hold of the branch as I pulled her up. Fear was still in her eyes as she looked to me releasing heavy breathes. I knew I could fight and defeat him, but the look in her eyes weakened me because they pleaded with me to not dive into harm’s way. But as I heard him laugh at me, I had no choice; he means to kill her, to kill us, and as future king under the mountain I could not let that happen. Once she was safely on the branch rose to my feet and unsheathed my sward, I will bring an end to that filth. I did not look back to her as I strode to him with Archer screaming behind me. “Papa, please don’t! You cannot do this to me, he’ll kill you papa! Papa!” She cried but I continued my charge. Her screams never died down as leap from the rock where he stood, and struck me down when I raised my blade. Every time I rose he struck me down, but this time while I fell to the ground I picked up by the jaws of his white warg; it bit down a couple times, with its fangs piercing my torso, just before it threw me.

My back was once more reacquainted with the hard floor causing a gasp to leave my lips. A blade came to my neck, I attempted to reach for my sward but my body was to stiff, as my arm just flopped on the stone. Just as the orc raised his sward to chop off my head, I saw the hobbit tackle the orc down. “Papa,” Archer muttered as she came to my side. “Don’t leave me.” But then everything went black.

 

“Papa Thorin!” Archer cried out from her room. I did not hesitate to run up the hall to her room, I threw open the door to see her trembling in her bed. “Papa!” she cried. Her father’s corpse had just been brought in by some man demanding a reward for the kill. Poor Archer, never knew the two lives her father lived and now she never will.

Declan was not only a ranger with a family but was also had another family in the Iron Hills with my cousin Dain’s only daughter, Eleanor. I never liked the idea of their little arrangement but what could I do, he was still her father, and she missed him dearly. 

“What is it my dearest heart?” She threw off her arms around me and cried in my chest.

“Papa Thorin, you are the only papa I have left… And I don’t want you to leave me too! You have to promise you will never leave me, not like papa! I don’t want to be alone!”  

“I promise.” I held her close to my chest and stoke her hair. 

“Can you stay with me tonight, papa, I’m afraid to go to sleep.”

“As you wish, my dear Archer.” I laid her down and sat by her side with my hand still holding tight to hers. “There is nothing that can take me from you, not even death.”

“You mean it?”

“Every single word, my sweet lass.”

 

The darkness cleared as I opened my eyes to the sun rising sun and pains all over my body. Gandalf was before me with a kind glance on his face. “Where’s the halfling, and my daughter?” I asked as I pushed myself up with every bone in my body aching. “Here…” Archer stated with pain lacing her voice as the wizard stepped out of the way. She was holding her side and with her bruises on her face and a cut on her cheek, she smiled at me with a small gleam of fears fading in her eyes with every passing second. Biblo was by her side with little to no damage done to him.

“You, what were you doing? You almost got yourself killed! Did I no say you were a burden, that you had no place amongst us?”

“Papa-”

I held up my hand to silence her. “I have never been so wrong in all my life.” I threw my arms around him grateful to be alive. I never thought it would be him to save me.

As I pulled away apologized to him and was grateful to hear that he forgave me. I turned to Archer and was immediately pulled into her embrace with her arm hooked around my neck, while she still clutched to her side. She pulled away after placing a kiss on my cheek. “Don’t you dare do that to me again! You hear me, Thorin? Do not ask me to stand idly by to watch you get hurt or die, because I see it enough in my sleep!” She quickly wiped her tears. My hand cupped her cheek as I pulled her once more to me. I have caused her more destress than I ever meant. 

“Forgive me.”

“Of course, you foolish old dwarf.” She gave a small chuckle through muffled cries. 

As She pulled away and there it stood in the distance all alone, Erebor. We were almost home. Archer can finally see were her parents came from, and experience the beauty and freedom the mountain gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to Archer's POV where she and the company find themselves in Beorn's home. Archer and Fili finally have a moment alone together and its filled with awkward pauses and unsure words hitting nervous ears. Will Archer or Fili finally get out what they want to say or will they just hold it all in?


	9. Braiding and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running from the orcs and a huge 'bear', Archer and Fili find themselves both awake and have a little something to say. But who will start things off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short summary but there you have it. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to up date it. Hope you like it.

As we scaled down the peek from where the eagles dropped we then spent out time out smart the orc pack that was following us. Thorn set Bilbo to scout ahead and to make sure the cost was clear, I could fill my stomach twist fearing that he would be caught, but I still had to stay by Papa Thorin’s side.

Ever the whole fiasco between the orcs and us I had a couple bruised ribs, that Oin says I should be fine in a couple weeks or more. Papa Thorin was always keeping a close eye on me and would hardly let me go off on my own, I had to be at least in his peripheral vision. At times the pain is written all over my face and Thorin would baby me in his own way, which means asking me about my side very five minutes. I like attention as much as the next girl but even this was too much, so I stepped back and found some peace and quit in just a few feet away from the group.

“Archer, how is your side, not in too much pain I hope?” Fili asked from behind me. His warm breath hit my ear causing shivers to run down my spine and sent a jolt up my spine making me jump. He gave a hardy chuckle as I spun around and gently slapped his arm, “Don’t do that, you know I hate it when you do that!”

“Worry about your well being?”

“No, sneaking up on me.”

“Oh rite, sorry about that?” He took my hand from where it rest on my side, holding my ribs, and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. “So, how is your side?”

“Fine Fili, thank you for your concern it means a great deal.” 

He stared so intently on our joined hands. I couldn’t help but feel complete and unbelievably happy. He is my mountain of gold, my sea of treasure, my sky full of stars. He is my every thing.

A smile graced face as my heart ran like a million wild horses. “You okay?” he asked forcing my attention back to his incredibly handsome face. I stepped back and yanked my hand away. His eyes turned sad as he just stood there holding air before it fell to his side. “Yes,” I tucked some hair behind my ear and turned away from him because it was just to hard to look at him, it was like staring at the sun. Just looking at him brought a pestering thought to mind, that told me ‘grab him, kiss him’ over and over, it took all my strength to not submit to those thoughts. I started to course myself for thinking such things, of him. My thoughts just could not rest, it was all of him. The worries of being slain by orcs weren’t even a passing thought, it was all his touch, his lip, and those damn gorgeous green eyes of his. Damn him!

“Hey papa,” I sung as I popped up by his side. He turned to me with a large grin playing on his lips. “So you came to see me? Here I thought you were going to be buzzing around Fili.” My eyes went a wide. Did everyone know about my feeling towards Fili? 

“What, can I not just enjoy spending time with my own papa before having to be guarded by a young dwarf?”

“I suppose not.” He said with a slight chuckle before dropping his arm around my shoulder. “But I would have under stood if you chose to spend more time with him. Have you made your feelings known to him yet?”

“Papa!” I gasped. An amused smile was know the only smile he held on his face, he pulled me closer to him and had my head rest on his shoulder. 

“Fear not Archer, it was only a question. A yes or no will suffice.” 

“No, I did not. How did you know?” I pulled away with a look of shock written on my face.

“I’ve known of your feelings for him since you were just a child, you would follow him like a pup chasing its tail. It was cute. I can see now that you never grew out of those feelings.” He brushed some stray hairs from my face and tucked it behind my ear, “I believe you found your one long ago, and now you can let your love blossom into whatever it may be. My your heart find joy where you plant your affection.” 

“Papa, he may not feel that way about me.”

“He does, believe me I was once a young dwarf, and I once gave the looks he give you to another. He is smitten for you my dear lass.”

I let out a sigh when all of a sudden Bilbo came charging down a slope before stopping before us out of breath and patting like a dog in the blistering summer sun. He went on about how there was this large bear like thing just aways off in the distance. Sadly our only safe haven was a host who, as Gandalf says: “Will help us or kill us.” Either way we did have much of a choice so we went run to this haven while being chased by that beast Bilbo saw. I held my skirt up as I tried to keep up with everyone. I pushed my legs farther then I thought my legs could; I was running along side Fili, trying to keep pace with Bombur, who was moving faster than any of us. I felt as though my legs were barely touching the ground. But the no matter how fast I thought I was going the grip Fili had on my hand seemed to be the only thing that was keeping me grounded.

Mahal his hand is strong, and large.

As soon as the door opened Fili pulled me along with him into the sanctuary of this over sized house. We all flowed in like cattle and as the last herd came rushing in we pushed on the door to hold it close; but the large bear had its snout in the way, keeping us from closing it. Fili pushed me way so I was out of the crowd and away from the reach of the beast. Bilbo pulled me behind him as he held out his sward to defend me from this hairy foe that was snap at us through the gap in the door. Once the beast finally gave up there was a breath of relief, but I felt bad considering that the beast was our host and we basically locked him out. 

…

I wake up with a painful ache in my heart that caused tears to spring to my eyes. My breath was ridged and I felt like I was drowning. With every tear that fell my eyes began to burn and shut, but as I forced , them open I franticly began to look for papa and Fili and Kili; I turned to my side to see papa still soundly a sleep, Kili was only couple feet or so away from me, but Fili was no where to be found. My heart raced and sunk to my gut, leaving a massive whole in my chest. A muffled cry left me, “Fili.” I began to franticly dry my eyes but the tears wouldn’t stop as his name kept falling from my lips.

“Archer?” I heard Fili whisper from a distance. “You all right there?” 

My tears dried up as I looked in the direction of voice. He was blurry to me do to tears hanging on my bottom lashes. “Fili?” I called out as I pulled myself up and ran to him, and once he was in reach I jumped at him with my arms splayed out. My arms hooked around him as my body was flushed with his, I barred my head in the curve of his neck when the tears from my heart ache became too much and came streaming out. “Fili, oh, Fili you’re all right!” I cried as his hands came up my back before hooking at my shoulder and waist. His name kept falling from lips as I moved a hand to travel from his shoulder only to get caught in his hair. 

“What’s wrong?”

I shock my head and pulled away, “Nothing, nothing, it’s silly.” I cooed as I tucked back some hair behind my ear. His hand cupped the side of my face as I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, taking in his warmth. “Tell me Archer.” He pleaded with glittering blue eyes that made my breath get caught in my throat. I want to purge to him all my fears of all the nightmares I had since this trip started, but I didn’t want to worry him. Those eyes could extract any secrets I tried to hide. His ever blue eyes will be the end of me. I took in a deep breath and let it out with all my reservations. “My dreams are haunted with images of your death–as well as Kili and papa’s. You all left me alone! I only beg you to not do anything reckless that will separate you and me…” As soon as those words left my lips I just realized what I was telling him, I basically confessed to him the secret of my heart. I basically told him I loved him. 

“I promise.” He whispered as he leaned in ever so slowly, his warm breath brushing against my lips causing chills to run down my spin. 

“G-good…” My lips part as breathy pants. 

“Archer,” he breathed, “there is no need to fear because I will never dream of leaving you.” 

Our breath crashed together and that was when I realized how close we were, just less then and inch away and our lips could touch. “Fili…” I whispered. His hand that was at may waist pulled my in closer to him as the other tucked some hair behind my ear, but even as his warm body pulled me in I was hopelessly lost within his blue eyes that looked like vast oceans. “Yes, love, what is it?” he asked with a smirk playing on his thin lips. My thoughts flew from me as my mind hooked on the word ‘love’. My lips trembled as I tried to form words, but it was futile because all they wanted to do was lock and merge with his. I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him and how this bread and braids would feel rubbing against my skin. What words could sum up all I was feeling? 

“Fili… I… Love… You…” He pulled back and stared at me with a stunned express. Damn it all, he did something wrong! Oh holy shit I said the wrong thing, this proves it he doesn’t feel the same way. Damn… this is awkward now.

“You love me?” his hands pulled away from me and fall to his sides. “I-I thought you loved Kili.”

Now it was my turn to stare at him in shock. He thought I loved Kili? Well, yeah, but as a brother. Mahal this dwarf is dense…

“But… you love me.” He took a small step closer, being that there was hardly any room between us, and brought his hand to trace the curve of my face. “I’m I dreaming?” Before I could answer his fingers combed through my hair. “If this is a dream don’t wake me up.” His lips crash against mine as inadvertently stepped back do to the matter of force. My heart nearly bursted with all the excitement and pleasure that coursed through my veins. My hands gripped his tunic as I pressed myself flush to him. I couldn’t get over how wonderfully he tasted and how tender they feel. He intoxicated my senses and this was only a simple kiss. 

“Fili?” Kili called out in a groggy tone. “Archer, is that you?”

I pulled away from him and turned to the half asleep dwarf. “Yes, Kili, is everything all right?” I asked as I my hands dropped from Fili’s chest to turn to his brother. And as I started to walk over to him I could feel Fili’s hand slid down my neck to my back before it drifted away from the base of my spin.    
“Yes–no–maybe… I don’t know…” His head began to sway before he collapsed back on the pile of hay. 

“Well, that was unusual…” I hummed, “I better be getting back to bed.”

“I never told you why I was up.” I turned back around and studied his features. 

“Fine then, why were you up?”

“I was dreaming of you.” He said with a smile, “You were the mother of two girl and not doubt pregnant with another. You and your girls were doing a braiding line and you all looked quite happy. But there was someone else in your life, it was Kili, you kissed him as he came in. Your lasses ran to him and called him ‘papa’… The two of you looked very much in love. I never was jealous of my brother, but I was, because he had you. It felt like betrayal. Next thing I know I wake up and you two are laying besides each other looking quite content.” He stepped up to man ran his fingers through my hair. “You don’t know how happy I am to have your affection and to know you love me. May I braid your hair?”

My heart stopped. Was this really happening?

“Archer, may I?”

“Y-yes, my dearest Fili,” I whispered, “if you can.” 

“I can.”

I smiled as he took my by my wrist and moved me towards the moon light. He as he began to waive my hair together I couldn’t stop looking at him and his intense blue eyes so fixated on their task. I bit my lips anxious too see it, or feel it, but he wasn’t quite done yet. 

“How does it look?”

“I just got started love.”

We stood in the moon light until he finished, but every movement of his fingers were very meticulous. My cheeks were soar from smiling so much. He looked down at me and kissed the tip of my noise as his hands cupped my face, “Done.” My smile grew as I took in a sharp breath and held it in my chest as I ran my fingers along the small peeks of the braid. I cast my grey eyes over to meet his sparkling blue pools and found it hard to breath. This was our mark that told those around us that I was his, that we are courting. “Its beautiful Fili, it really is.”

Oh how I love this dwarf. Looking in those eyes are looking into infinity, it makes you dizzy. But no amount of time that the Gods could give will every be enough. 

“Will you lay with me tonight, I could never sleep after nightmares?” He then scooped me up in his strong arms.

“Tonight and every night from this point on.” 

He carried me back to my spot of the pile of hay that we all used as our bed in this strange house. I rested my head on his chest and listened to song his heart was playing before I knew it his song hand lulled me to sleep with his arms wrapped around me. The warmth his body gave off kept me sheltered from the cold jaws of night. No creature the darkest corner of Middle Earth could scare me as long as my brave lion was by my side. I was safe with him. I found my place in this world; and even if we cannot reach the mountain in time I will be happy where he decides to plant his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will they will meet the elves, I may skip through some stuff from the movie but they will be in Mirkwood. I hope you like it.


	10. Trouble Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it now known to the company that the young lovers are officially together, aw, but trouble be falls them when they attempt to escape. But will fate tear them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the summary is short and so is the chapter I just for have my exact mojo and wasn't a little to eager to get to the next part, to Fili's POV. So yeah. Sorry for it being short. But I hope you like it.  
> :)

My heart was racing and breathing became nearly impossible. He made me dizzy in the most delouse way that I can’t help but love. Fili stayed every close that I felt content and safe. Papa didn’t need to see the braid, all he needed to see was Fili holding my hand, but poor Bilbo took a little longer to realize; sadly for my dear cousin to understand my new found relationship it took Fili giving me a kiss to get it through his head. Poor Bilbo is pretty thick. 

When I look at Fili I know I will be safe. Even now when we are being taken as prisoners by the elves of Mirkwood, he has pressed to his side away from the likes of them.

“Check the girl.” The blonde elf called out to one of his followers, guards, just before throwing me in the cell right next to Fili. The dark haired elf that was pulling daggers, and Mahal knows what from Fili, stopped and turned to me as he shoved Fili in. 

“Hey! Get your filthy hands off my girl!” Fili roars as he tried to break threw the bars.

The elf was about to search me when the beautiful red headed elf Kili was flirty with stopped him. “A woman should do this.” The dark haired elf bowed his head and walked off, leaving me alone with her. She knelt down and patted my side down my hips whens she stopped as she found my mother’s dagger. I grabbed her hand and looked to her with pleading eyes, “Please, it my mother… She loves it more than I, it means the world to her, please don’t take it.” I whispered so the blonde domineering elf wouldn’t her. Her hands kept going down it she got to my knees and stopped at the hem of my dress before she hopped up.

“Nothing on this one, Legolas!” She stood up and ushered me to my cell. 

“Thank you,” I whispered. 

She turned back and gave me a smile as she walked away. I turned to Kili’s direction and giggled, “Good luck with that Kee.” 

“Oh, shut up.” He groaned. 

.....

“We are never going to reach the mountain are we…?” Ori whined.

“Not suck in here you’re not.” Bilbo insured as he went about free us from our cells. 

“Dearest!” I cheered as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“There is no time for that,” he pried me away as he continued on his rounds before ushering to who knows where. 

Fili popped up by my side as and held my hand. “You all rite?” he asked and too a sure him I gave a nod. 

“We don’t have time for your decorations of love at the moment.” Kili hissed as he shoved us along the corridors. 

“Your just jealous that you cannot speak sweet words to your elf maiden.” I teased as I dragged Fili along with the trail the company was making.

I felt bad for Kili. He had a big and fell in love every chance he got, and every girl loved him in return, but now he loves one that he cannot hope to have. When I was younger I remember him chasing a lot of girls and for the most part they seemed nice but the last two, or so, I’ve seen were complete bitches. But ever though he has no problem getting girls just keeping them, because no one can handle it energy. Personally I think the good girl thing for those girls was a lie because they started using him, it took him a while before he figured it out and he left him. Most of them only were with him because he was the young prince of Durin. Yet this seems to be the really deal, I could see it in his eyes, but as for the elf, I couldn’t say only could I couldn’t see her eyes.

“Shut up, Archer.”

“Will do Kili dear.” I whispered as we snuck past the sleeping guards. 

Billy instructed us to go in the barrels but it was only on Thorin’s words when they all hopped in. I waited for the up coming push, or whatever big whatever big surprise that would get us out of this mess. I turned to Fili and took his hand. He smiled and gave placed a kiss on my knuckles, I squeezed his hands as he pulled his lips away, "Fret not, my dear, everything will be alright." Just as those worlds left his mouth I heard Bilbo tell us to 'hold our breaths' and saw the floor open up as we began to roll down the slope that now formed. I had no choice but to release Fili's hand as we went rolling and splashed into the water. 

The race for our freedom was on. The elves finely realized that we had escaped because they blocked our way out. And just when I thought things could get any worse orcs began firing at us, but the elve fend them off as be best they could.

Kili jumped out of his barrel and made his way up the stairs to open the fluid gates to free us. "Kili!" I cried out as I followed after him. Fili reached out to grab my wrist, but just as he was about to get me I pulled away and hopped from barrel to barrel until I was at the landing of the stairs. I pulled out my dagger and helped defend my dearest friend as my blade pierced threw three orc bellies, giving Kili a good opening...until a single arrow cut threw the air and stuck him in the thigh. I turned to him as he hit the ground. "Kili!" I cried as I dropped to his side. "Kee, Kee, are you alright." He only grunted as his forced himself up pulled the lever before crashing to the ground once more. Another orc was charging at us and my heart race a million heart beats a minute and just when it raised it sward at us it collapsed. I turned to see the kind red head elf lower her bow just a bit to take a moments pause to gaze at Kili. "C'mon Kili, get up, she's watching." With that he stood up and jumped back into his barrel, with a snap from the arrow and a groan from him. 

"Archer!" Fili called out and just when I was about to jump a sharp pain stung the back of my shoulder, causing me to drop my dagger. I reached for whatever it was and ripped it but another shot me in my hip. I stumbled around a bit before falling back wards into the water.

The currants crashed on top of me pushing me up than holding me down. But rather I liked it our not my lungs began to fill with water as the pressing from the currents compacted me in its hold. I began to fear the worse as it rocked me in its arms. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave my family, or Fili. I was too young to die...well that was a lie, no one was too young for death, at least that was what my father told me. But before long everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Filis' POV.


	11. What could be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer has not surfaced and Fili is worried of what could've happened to her. And in that time he imagines a moment with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this one is short and I'm sorry for that but its a brief moment in Fili's time of need. I hope you like and and enjoy this little snip-it. Next chapter will jump back to Archer's POV, and I know I skipped Thorin's and will do a little something for his later to make up for it. So enjoy. :)

“Archer!” I called out, looking over the now calm tides. “Archer!” But there was no sign of her any where. My heart fell heavy in my chest. If I lose her I lose my future, my happiness, my everything.

Mahal let her still me alive, she cannot be gone from me, I barely called her mine!

 

_“Papa, papa, papa!” Two girls, about five years old, came running in and pounced on the bed I was in. “Mama says get up. So get up papa.” They whined as they continued to jump on me. “Up, up, up!” They sang._

_They had widely curly golden blonde locks and grey eyes. Their skin was lightly kissed by the sun but it did not hid the rosy blush the rose in their cheeks. They were identical in every way, apart from the different color dresses they wore. One wore a navy blue while the other wore a lighter blue. Each with ribbons in their blond locks._

_“Kari, Bell, stop pestering your father, he's tired!” I looked up to see Archer standing in the door way with two other children holding onto her skirt, boy and girl about three at the looks of it, while holding an infant in her arms. Her belly round and ready to pop, by the looks of it._

_“But mama…” They whined as they sat besides one another_.

_"No buts, now go outside and play, or find grandpa and play with him if he isn’t busy.” They stuck out their bottom lip as they looked up at her threw their lashes. “Now off you go.” She stepped aside as they scooted off the bed and walked passed her hand-in-hand. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she came gliding her way to the bed. “I have told the child to not bother you today since you came in last night all tired. But Frey and Astrid want to say hi.” I pushed myself up and helped them._

_Frey was a bright grey eyed boy with wavy black hair. He looked up at me with a large toothy smile. He looked like her, if she were a boy, apart from the small scare on his chin, no doubt got it for being reckless like me. The little girl Astrid had bright blue eyes with wavy blonde hair. Now see looked like me but shine with her mother's beauty. The both of them were lovely and no doubt twins as well._

_“So how do you fair this morning?”_

_“Very well, thank you.”_

_“Good, I was afraid, little Harper here woke you up during the night.”_

_Harper looked about a year old with light brownish-blonde curls that fell on her forehead. Her eyes were unique to say the least, one was blue while the other was brown, but I found it to add to her cuteness. She had her mother’s lips and small hands. Those small hands reached out for me in desperate need as tears started to form in her eyes as her cheeks turned red. Her bottom lip trembled as she called out to me._

_“Oh no,” Archer began to rock her but still nothing helped._

_“I’ll hold her.” She sighed as I leaned over and took the baby from her arm. “She wants papa, don’t you?” Harper sniffled as her small hand took my finger while the other rubbed her eye. “See, she wanted me.” I looked back to Archer and smiled, rubbing in my small achievement._

_“They all want you.” Her grey eyes turned soft as a smile of content pushed up her cheeks. Her hand began to rub her round belly in a slow soothing motion. She looked so perfect, so beautiful. My heart fluttered with joy knowing she was mine. She was my wife._

_“So is my child you carry going to join us soon?” I asked._

_“Should be any day now.” She rose from them bed and ushered the kids off. “And you need to get out of bed, or you’ll teach them bad habits.” She ran her hands threw my mane and my heart race as she leaned down to give me a kiss. As she pulled away I let out a whimper and she kissed my nose._

_“Come on love you just cannot leave me like this.”_

_“_ _Yes, I can, because that is how I got like this.” She hovered just and inch from my face, her breath caressing my lips. “Beside you’re a big fat lair. You said we could stop after five, and now we are going on six.”_

_“Well, four for the five were twins, so that doesn’t count.” I felt a smirk growing on my lips. “Besides I changed my mind, I want a dozen.” With that I freed on hand and pulled her down for on more kiss._

_“You are impossible, my dear.” She pulled away and took our little girl from my arms and held her close to her heart, “Come now pumpkin papa has to get dressed.”_

_As she walked out a sigh came bursting from my lips. She looked over her shoulder and giggled with her ever bright smile. “Mahal I love you, you ridiculous dwarf.”_

Where was she?

“Archer!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archer in is returned to Mirkwood where she is being taken care by Tauriel. And once she is good and ready they will make their way to there men. So GIRL POWER all the way, but like in the movie Legolas tags along.


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, Archer finally makes to her beloved with the help of Tauriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took forever uploading this and I know its short but at least I put it up so I hope you like it.

There was a bright blinding light that laid before me. In this bright place I found myself completely, I wanted to reach out form someone but there was no one there. 

“Mama… Papa… Fili… Fili…” 

A tingling feeling ran through out my body as a ringing filled my ears. Then suddenly this blank bright nothing began to form shapes and gave color to its once colorless state. With each passing second warmth began to sink into my skin. 

“Where am I?” I muttered as I looked about the room only to find such elegant surroundings. But then it all come back to me: the elves, escaping the cells, and Mirkwood. It all became so clear to me now. 

“You are in healers courters in the Halls of Thranduil.” A soft voice came from the distant.

It was the elf woman that Kili likes.

“Your that elf lady that let me keep my dagger–wait my dagger!” I leaped up from the bed but I was too weak and ended up falling on my backside.

“Stay still little one, your dagger is here.” She knelt down in front of me with my dagger in her hand. 

“Thank you…” As I took it in my hands I felt a smile grow on my lips 

“Tauriel, and your’s?”

“Archer.” 

“Well, Archer, take this.” She said handing me my a cup. “And after you take this we are going to go after your company.”

“Tauriel,” I began before I downed whatever it was that she handed me, blindly trusting her, “I like the way you think.”

…

We basically walked out the front door, but we didn’t get very far until that blonde pretty boy elf chased us down. This could take a while…. 

“Dear sweet Mahal, shut up!” I groaned. 

After ten minutes of walk he went on about how dwarves were disgusting creatures and how Kili wasn’t worth the trouble, and how he was so much better. I have never met an elf so self absorbed, it was nauseating. I honestly did not know how Tauriel could take it, I was dying just listening to him.

“That dwarf you are taking down on is a very good friend of mine, and if you don;t shut your damn mouth I’ll shut it for you!” I snapped causing him to turn to me with a look that could kill.

“Who are you to speak to me in such a way?”

“I’m the one that will kick your ass if you don’t shut up!” He was really starting to piss me off. “I so happen to be a quarter dwarf. And as for Kili, any woman, dwarf or not, would be lucky to call him their’s. He is a kind, sweet, man–dwarf.”

I could see Tauriel look to the sky with a look of wonder and…love filling her eyes. She yearned for him. They barely met and I could tell her heart was captured by my dear friend. 

“I believe you love him.” Tauriel snapped her attention to me with a look of dread.

I laughed, “Yes, I love him like a brother, but it is his brother whom I’m deeply in love with.” 

Relief quickly washed over her face. Legolas said nothing more after that but his look never faltered.

 

After hours and a day for tracking we finally made it to Lake Town. Night had fallen on the town like a blanket, orcs however creeped on roof tops like spiders on a web. 

“Fili,” I breathed as I began running blindly into the streets looking for any sign as to where he was. 

“Archer!” Tauriel called out to me as her foots steps followed close behind me. But I couldn’t bother to listen because as my eyes stalked the orcs my heart went racing at the thought of coming for my Fili. My hands balled into fist and red colored my vision. I didn’t know where I was or what was going on, all I knew was that I was running up some steps with Tauriel by my side as we bursted threw a door. Legolas beat us in, that show off, but we were ready with daggers drawn. 

“Fili!” I cried as I charged into the fray while I searched for Fili. With every swift motion I made I cut threw s many orcs that confronted me. “Archer!” My heart jumped as at the sound of his voice. As I turned around there he stood. My heart sighed as I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. 

“Thank Mahal you’re live.” He said as he embraced me in return.

As we pulled apart Legolas and Tauriel had killed off the rest, but all I noticed was him. “You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily did you?” I said with a slight laugh. He cupped my face and crashed his lips against mine in a brief collision of passion. As he pulled me away the corner of his lips curled up, “No, it would’ve killed me if you had left this world.”

“I brought Kili something.” I gestured to Tauriel who took some kind of weed from Bofur. 

“That would help him improve.” Fili, along with some other dwarves, helped Kili onto the table where they pinned him down as my new elf friend did her thing. 

Her words, even though I didn’t have a clue as to what she was saying, sounded beautiful, like a pice was music never before heard. What I did her was hope lacing every word that came from her mouth as she begged whatever god to heal Kili. It was like watching a declaration in full bloom. 

I was once more reunited with my family, with my love, and I couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's POV is next chapter. While the city is on fire and Thorin is slipping slowly into madness he remembers a little something from the past before Archer left him because he believes she is dead.


	13. Home comming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to Erebor but once there Thorin has already went mad, and Archer no longer recognizes him any more. She locks herself in her chambers and won't leave but allows Fili in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. And no smut in this one but maybe future, when they marry.

Screams and fire were everywhere last night, there was no escaping it. It was only when Smaug was dead, we were safe, but many died.

As marched to Erebor, Archer held onto my arm with her fingers intwined with mine. She would cock her head back to check on Kili every so often, she wanted her friend, Tauriel, to come with us. Her heart was so large it was something I envied. I was glad to have her at my side once more. 

“He’s fine, Archer, time will heal him.” I said in hopes to ease her worries. 

“I know, but I’ve grown fond of her.”

She sighed as we approached the large door. Our eyes went wide as we ran to through the door to see the ruble and large stone, it looked empty and dead, with there was no sigh of anyone around. Bufur called out to them but there was no answer. Further we went down and were met with Bilbo calling out to us telling us to leave.

“Dearest!” I cried as she threw her arms around him.

“Archer…” He sighed as he returned the gesture. “I thought you–never mind, you are here–But you must leave now. I don’t think you should see him now.”

“Why not?” She asked raising a brow to him. “Bilbo, he is my father and I will see him. He needs to know I’m alive, that I’ve come home.” He tried to stop her from walking passed him but she turned back and snaps. “I will see my papa!” He tried to tell her about the dragon sickness, but like a child she covers her ears and turns her back on him and runs down the hall. We all hurried after her. Suddenly she stropped her hands slowly came to her sides, her eyes widened and the gold reflected from her eyes.

“Gold beyond measure,” he started but a look of horror flicked across her eyes. 

Thorin was already gone, the madness has already taken hold. 

…

The days grew cold and Archer kept he distance from her once beloved papa, but I doubt that Thorin took notice. She became more reserved as if she were back in the Shire. For the first time ever Archer was afraid of him. There was noting I could do. When he would call for her she would have me tell him that she wasn’t feeling well, to the point I believe he thinks I got her pregnant. 

It was do to his madness that has Archer’s fears made flesh. Things looked bleak, even more so without a glimpse of her face in this hellish mess we found ourselves in. 

“Come now Archer, get out of there.” I called out from behind the large wood door.

“No!”

“But I haven’t seen you in days.” I pointed out. “All I’m asking is to see your face before I go off to war.”

The door cracked open, “Come in then.” My heart raced as I pushed threw the door and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands pressed together between her thighs while her teeth pinched her lower lip. I rubbed my hand over my mouth and hissed, this woman will be the end of me. “You really know how to temped a man, lass.” She pulled her hands from her thighs and held them out for me. A faint smile was painted on her lips. As I made my way to her I watched as her eyes flicked with sorrow, by the time I took her hands she pulled me in. 

“Remember, and do me a favor, don’t go to the tower.” She pulled herself up and brought my knuckles to her lips. “You’ll die by the pale orc and fall on ice.” 

“I will.”

“If you return to be I will here waiting for you and will reward you greatly.” She said lowering my hands and placing them on her waist as she leaned in a bit closer. 

“Knowing you are here is incentive enough, but I like how you think.” 

“I know…”

“Just stay here where its safe.”

I pulled her hips to mine as I claimed her lips. Her fingers ran threw my hair. Soft moans escaped her causing my blood to run like fire with a burning need to touch her. Desire was building and having just a kiss was no longer enough. I began to guide her back to the bed. 

“Can’t I cash in my reward now.” 

“How much time to you have?” 

“Enough,” I hoisted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around me.

“But wouldn’t they–“

“Not to sound rude, love, but shut up and allow me to make love to you.” With that I crashed my lips to her’s and laid her on the bed. “Just don’t rush me, love, we have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be in Thorin's POV.


	14. Only gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, like really short. So our going to have to read it, I'm not saying nothing. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short but school just started and work is a pain so I didn't have much time to write more so I rushed. Sorry.

There was so much going on that was going on. Elves stood outside our gates with weapons drawn. The line between friend and foe began to blur and I could feel a heavy cloud hover over me, it had an odd comfort to it. Yet Archer never once came out of her room to speak to me. Frustration began to build, I haven’t seen her since she came, and knowing that someone betrayed it would have been nice to have someone I could trust. Archer remained locked in her chambers only letting Fili in and having everyone at the door. 

I found myself listening to the silence of the throne room when a voice of a little girl whispered in my ear. My ears perked up as I straighten my posture. “Archer?” I waited for a response but there was nothing but silence. 

“Papa…” 

My eyes went wide. Has she come out?

“Papa…” There she was walking down to him. She was dressed in male armor with her hair held back with a single brass pin. “What have you done to yourself? I just spoke to Dwalin, he told me not to see, and I know what you’ve done to Bilbo… Its odd, for the first time in my life I have no idea who you are. You have locked the dwarf I have so greatly respect and admired, I compared every man to you, and now you’ve forgotten him and slain him.” 

Her eyed filled with tears. 

“Do you not see how much you have changed?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about!”

“Please papa,” she took my hands in hers and started deep into my eyes, “come back to me. Be the dwarf I know you are.”

I pulled my hands away from her. I watched as her eyes lost their light and her hands dropped to her sides. Pain filled her eyes and caused my heart to ache in ways that could pull me out and sober me up, but as she walked away my soul sunk back in. “If you won’t help them I will.” She ran from the hall.

“Archer, come back here!” I shouted.

She stopped and turned to me, her eyes were like ice, “You are not my king Thorin son of Thrain. Join me once you become my father once more.” She turned back to the doors and that was it.

Little did I know than that in a matter of minutes that I’d lose. Such precious moments that I poisoned with my hate and lust of gold. She was my daughter, the only thing that was clear, but know the future was unclear and elusive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what P.O.V. will be next so its gonna be a surprise. I may or may not right a little about the actual battle. I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer is left wounded in the battle and Fili finds her all bloody and beaten and carries her back to Erebor. Mean while when she wakes up Thorin tell her the truth about her mother and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I never went in on the battle just the aftermath but I just wrote and I like it. Its short but sweet and I hope you like it. In both Fili and Archer's P.O.V.

Ice cold blades cut and pierce flesh as blood soaked into the soil. Our enemy was defeated all seemed well, until. 

“Archer!” Bilbo called out in a frantic search for his beloved cousin. “Archer, this isn’t funny, where are you.”

“She must be down in front of the mountain.” Fill panted as she hung over Kili. 

Panic filled his face. “Your rite, but something doesn’t feel right.” He breathed. Fili tried to brush it off but not even he could deny it. Something in the air just seemed cold, the world was a little less brighter, and ice began to settle in the soul. “She probably is look for us.” Fili insisted but he could not fully believe his own words, he could feel his heart began to ache. 

“You are probably right.” Bilbo attempted to dust off this fear that crept to his heart as he struggled to believe.

“Come now, she is waiting.” Fili held his side as he and the hobbit made their way down the peek.

As they walked soar and in silence as they drew closer. The unsettling feeling of being hollow and cold grew even closer. For the young prince he feared losing her given that he nearly lost his uncle and his brother and could not bare the thought of her laying dead on the battle field. As for the hobbit he has never known death, but at the thought of his young bright eyed cousin blankly looking up at the heavens alone and bloody had him in a state of suspension 

But as they reached the field fallen dwarves, elves, and orcs littered the ground, their blood stained the ground beneath them as they corpses appeared as if to be asleep. They froze as their worst fear was realized. Archer laid beneath a husky orc with a bloody axe in his hand. 

Fili’s P.O.V:

“Archer!” I cried out as I ran towards her, despite the pain from my wounds. 

Dain and some other dwarves heaved the corpse off her causing her to take in a deep breath before coughing in response to the blood scented air. “Archer!” I called out at I fell to my knees before her. A faint smile crossed her lips. I stroked her cheek. Crimson streams rolled down the corner of her lips as strawberry took residence on her forehead, collar, and side. Bruises broke out on her face and neck, her arm was in an odd position and was no doubtably dislocated. Her grey eyes twinkled ip at me, it was like looking up at the sun, and I couldn’t help but smile. 

“If we are both dead than maybe we are not as strong as we thought we were, but by gods heaven looks pretty damn good.” She let out a small giggle but winched from the pain of her injures. 

“Do not speak, my love, save your energy.” 

“Speak to me Fili, distract me. Out of all the times you used to and now when I need you to you do not, how cruel.”

I brushed some hair out of her face as I wiped the blood form her mouth. “I had a dream of us.” I started as a smile came to her lips. “We had children together, we were very happy.” I fought the tears that treated to burst from my eyes. Dwarf men do not cry, we are meant to be stones in that sense, but at this moment I could not refrain myself my emotions were to strong.

“How many children?”

“Do you really care to know?”

“Yes, please my love.”

“Five, you were pregnant with our sixth.” Her smile grew on her lips as I told her.

“Promise me, we will have six when this is over… Promise me, I need something to hold onto.” She panted.

“I promise we will and I’ll remind you once you are well enough.” 

“To tell you the truth, I want twelve.” She said with a breathless smile. “Can we have twelve?”

“We can have as many as you like.”

“Good,” she sighed as her eyes fluttered closed.

Her smile vanished as her head fell to the side. My heart stopped. “Archer!” I cried, “Archer, don’t you leave me!” I gently shock her shoulders trying to get her to open her eyes, but they wouldn’t. I bent over and pressed my her to her breast to her the faint beat of her heart. She was still alive and that gave me hope. 

I hoisted her up in my arms and carried her back to Erebor. “Bilbo, go fetch Oin! Hurry!” I shouted as I lumped with her in my arms. Bilbo took off running. I looked down at her face and saw the delict flower that she was, so fragile and beaten, with her petals falling one by one counting down her life. 

“Don’t leave me, my love, I cannot leave without you.”

…

Archer’s P.O.V:

As my eyes fluttered open everything seemed hazy. My body was consumed by pain and crippled me for even trying to move. A pained moan escaped my lips as a rough hand clasped mine, I turned to a familiar blur. I squeezed my eyes shut for a bit so that when I opened them the blur would come in focus, so this time when my eyes snapped open the world was clear. 

“P…papa?” I sighed. I looked about the room to find Bilbo asleep in the chair on the other side of me, but no Fili. My heart got caught in my throat. “Fili?”

“He is across the hall in his room.” I was about to ask him when he stopped me, “He stayed with you for many hours before I sent him off to tend to his own wounds and to get some sleep.” 

“You look better papa.”

“Thank you my dear… I just wish I was there to help you. Dain tells me you saved his life, quite heroically.”

I smiled, but as he smile it faded just as quickly as it came. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I placed my other hand on his. “Papa, speak to me, I pray to you do not leave me in silence.” He looked up at me and gave another smile. “You know Archer, you are like my own child and I suppose that is because I could have been your father. Your mother and I married in Erebor but we never saw each other as lover, more like brother and sister, so we told everyone she could never have children and when Erebor we faked her death. She later met your father and they had you. Your father, however was already married to Dain’s daughter, who couldn’t have children. Their plan was to wait you were sixteen before let you go off with him to learn how to run a kingdom.” He waited for a while before he said anything else. “To me you were always my little girl, it would have broke my heart if they took you away from me.”

“You had always been my father, Thorin, by blood or not. You are my papa.”

He leaned down and kissed my head. “Get some rest my child, Fili will be here when you wake.” I closed my eyes and felt his hand drift. My eyes fluttered open and reached for his hand once more. “Don’t leave me, papa stay.” I pleaded as I grabbed his hand. He turned back to me and sat at the edge of my bed as he stroked my hand. “Very well. Sweet dreams my Archer.” My eye lids fell shut as I succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Archer's P.O.V and big shocker she gets married which prevents Bilbo to leave for a while. But what will happen when her mother finds out? Wait and see. And thanks for all the love and reading my dorky little story, it means a lot.


	16. Her hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill asked Giselle for Archer's hand in marriage.

It took me about a month to get readjusted. Fili and Kili spent their time with Thorin and learning to become king, while the rest of the worked on bring Erebor to its former glory. Bilbo had stayed with me until I was fit to enough to accompany him back home to the Shire. Fili did not like the idea of me going back home, but I needed to inform my mother on the change of planes. He even wanted to come along, just in case, but Thorin wouldn’t have it. The future King Under the Mountain must learn the ropes. 

I knew I would miss Fili and that everyday away from him would be a little slice of agony. But this needed to be done. 

Home never seemed so different, it wasn’t as if it itself changed just my perspective. It was no longer home, just a hole under a hill. It was simply my cousin’s home. 

Just as Bilbo opened the gate the door threw open and Esbin Underhill storming out. He stopped in front of me with his hands balled in fists, “Where the hell where you? I did not give you permission to leave!” He grabbed my arms and shock me. His eyes burned like brimstone. 

“You don’t own me, Esbin, you never did.” I pushed him back. 

“I do own you.” He growled, “Your mother gave me your hand!”

“But my father has already given me to another, and I said yes.” I hissed as my eyes narrowed to mimic his glare. His face turned as red as a tomato. “You are mine, no one else’s!” He raised and open hand to me, it trembled as it remained suspended in the air just getting ready to bring it down on me. I gritted my teeth getting ready for the sting of a slap, but out of nowhere an arrow came whizzing threw the air. 

“Keep your filthy hands away from my girl, you hear me!” 

“Fili,” I turned to see him lower his bow. 

“Who are you?” He spat.

“I am Fili, I’m her husband, and prince of Erebor.” He strutted to my side and hook his armed around my waist and pulled me into his chest. “Now get away before I kick your ass.”

He froze for a second, “No young bitch is worthy any of this.” Fili growled as I held him back as Esbin shoved passed us. “He isn’t worth it. Now come with me and meet my mother.”

He took a deep breath as Bilbo was the first to open the door. “Giselle?” The air was stuffy and felt empty. Billy gestured for us to come in, but there was no sign of her. “Giselle?” He called out once more.

“Bilbo?” She called out in a groggy tone. “Is that you?”

She must have been drinking. 

“Yes, is something the matter? I just saw Esbin outside, what happened?”

She growled from and pushed off from where ever she was sitting from causing the chair to rub against the wooden floor. “Must you ask such questions?” She stomped about, still hiding from view. “I was just wonder what caused him to be so cross.” Silence settled in before Bilbo called out again. Fili and I remained quit, curious to hear the out come. “That crusty, old, hobbit was not worthy of my daughter, besides I received word from Thorin that she is already married, or betrothed, to his eldest nephew. She’s done good, very good…” 

“Mama,” I called out peeking my heard into the kitchen. She turned to face me, dark bags were under her eyes and her hair was all messy. She looked haggard. 

“Archer,” she gasped, “wh–what are you doing here?”

“I came to tell you, I’m leaving the Shire and moving to Erebor to live with my fiancée. He came for your blessing, I came to gather my things.”

“Is that all, no ‘hello mother’ or ‘good morning mother’?” She spat.

“Hello mother, good morning mother.” 

“Very good, now where is this dwarf you are to marry.”

I pulled Fili along into the kitchen. He released my hand and extended it out to her. “Nice to meet you Giselle.” She took his hand and with eyes like daggers she stared him down. “As well as you dear prince.” Her voice was raspy but she drunk it down with a cup of ale. She swirled the cup in her hand while she measured him up. She could see in her mind’s eye to see how easily he could break. 

“Come with me boy.” She shoved him with her head tilt back to down the rest of her drink. 

Fili brought my hand to his lips. “Everything will be okay, I swear.” He then left me in the kitchen while she lead him elsewhere. I worry for him, I don’t know if he could handle my mother.


	17. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer and Fili get finally get married and have their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a rather short chapter but i hope you like it. Its in both Fili and Archer's P.O.Vs.  
> Enjoy. And sorry it took me forever to post this. School has been crazy.

It was a clear spring morning. Blue skies hung over the Lonely Mountain as birds sung along to the spring breeze. The Mountain was a buzz with the fact that today was the day the young prince will marry. I was freaking out and fumbling around with nerves trembling all over me. I want to scream, laugh, cry, and sing with joy. I didn’t know what to do with myself. All I knew was I was hopelessly in love with Fili, my childhood crush. 

“Just relax, dearest.” Bilbo urged as her tightened my corset. I was bouncing on the pads of my feet and bit my bottom lip while he pulled on the ties. A growl erupted from my throat as I pulled him along while I roamed about the room. “Archer–Archer–stay still.” He gave a tight tug and pulled me back. I gasped as I stumbled back. 

“Bilbo, stand back.” I turned my head to the door way and saw my mother standing in the door way. I tried to fight the smile curling up my lips but I just couldn’t, it sprouted like lilies in the spring. Bilbo stepped back and let my mother take his place, where she made quit work with the laces. I gasped as she gave them one last pull, tightening up the bodice. 

“Not to tight mother, remember I am with child.” I hissed through clenched teeth.

“Looking good, sis, my brother will have a hard time controlling himself when he sees you.” Kill sung as came waltzing in dressed all regal. 

I smiled, “Thank you brother dear, but this isn’t the dress, it’s the corset.” 

“It looks good either way.” 

“So are you spying for your brother?”

Kili grinned as he came closer leaning behind me against the bed post. “My brother is a lucky to have found someone like you.” I smiled as my mother then helped me into the wedding dress. “Thank you brother dear, I sure hope he agrees.” Kili insured me with a cheeky smile and pushed himself off from the bed post and made his way to the door. Before he left he turned back, “Believe me Archer, he will.” 

…

Trumpets blared and whispers and chattering was everywhere. Bilbo took my held and held tight to my hand as he looped it with his. I turned to my dear cousin and smiled. “Do not worry,” he chuckled, “I will not let you fall.” His insurance was sweet and I hold his words with great value over my current wobbly legs. To be honest I’d rather charge into battle then to walk down the aisle. I was beyond nerves. The aisle alone made Fili appear smaller then he actually was, and my nerves were quivering with everyone gathered around. 

“Do not worry, everything will be all right.”

“I don’t know… I have already thrown up twice this morning. I am frightened.”

“Then don’t force on everyone else, just think of Fili ahead. No one else is here, just him.”

I looked away from Bilbos comforting eyes and towards my dwarf prince ahead of the aisle. I could barely see him in his royal robs, but I imagine he’d look handsome. I smile pulled on the corner of my lips as my heart began to flutter. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Then let’s get you married.”   
He lead me down the long aisle. Whispers filled the airs but I hardly noticed the faces, all I saw was Fili’s smile grow with every step we took. He mouthed, ‘You look beautiful’ which only caused my heart to flutter more. 

As Bilbo handed me off Thorin, who walked me the rest of the way. “You look beautiful.” I smiled as I hooked my arm with his. My heart was racing as I realized Fili was much more closer and not as miniature as he once was from way back there. “Don’t worry I allow you to trip.” I gave a brief giggle as he walked be closer to Fili. From the corner of my eye I saw Thorin smile at me, his blue eyes sparkled and shined. “I always hoped to live to see the day I’d see you married, I just never thought it be to my nephew.” 

“Neither did I.”

“But look at you two now, I’ve never seen either of you this happy.”

“Thank you papa.”

“You’re welcome, my little Archer.” 

By the time we reacher Fili I completely lost my breath. Thorin gave him my hand and all the world seemed to fade away. He gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. 

“You ready?”

“Ready.”

… 5 years later…

(Fili’s P.O.V)

I passed back and forth by the door while my brother leaned against the wall doing his best to comfort me. “It’ll be fine Fi, relax she had lots of practice–after all this will be your sixth child.” A hint of a chuckle was caught in his throat as Archer let out a blood curdling scream. I rubbed my hands harshly against my face as her screams echoed through the halls. I prayed that our children didn’t hear her. Thorn was keeping them company, mostly to distract them. They were excited about seeing their new brother or sister, while even though I am I always got nervous whenever she went into labor. 

“Seriously relax she is stronger than both of us, you’ll be fine.” 

I did my best to listen to my younger brother, and his words did left some of the weight. But her screams still chilled my blood. Suddenly I heard the sounds of bear feet tapping against the cold hard marble floor.

“Has she delivered yet?” Bilbo cried out.

“No not yet, her mother’s in there with her helping her deliver.” Kill informed him as I rubbed my hands together and tried to think pleasant thoughts. It was taking her a lot longer then the out last five. I hated being on the other side of this damn door. 

“Have you thought of any names for the baby?” Bilbo asked in an attempt to distract me. “Archer told me you were think of Megara and Knox.”

I gave a nod. “Yeah, but she’s fighting me on the boy’s name. She prefers Hudson.” I attempted to engage more in the conversation so I wasn’t so tense. That was when it happened, the door finally opened and we all turned silent. Giselle didn’t say a word she just stood quietly in the door way with a bundle in her arms. 

“Archer agreed, its Knox.”

My eyes widened as I made my way towards her with my arms extended out to hold my newly born son. He was small and his face was red from crying. His little nose was scrunched as he let out another cry. His tiny hands waved blindly in front of him. A smile came to my face as I noticed that he had her dark grey eyes with blond little hairs. Knox was perfect.

I looked up and tried to glance a peek at my wife but my mother-in-law blocked me at ever turn. “Archer!” Giselle pushed my back and quietly closed the door behind her. “Archer!” I called out once more causing my son to cry out just as loud.

“Hush!” She hissed. “My daughter is sleeping.”

I let out a breath out relief. “Then just say that Giselle, you nearly gave all of us a heart attack.” Bilbo spat back at her as she turned her nose up and shoved past him. She was something else. She turned back to me and smiled. “You might want to tell your brood that they have a baby brother.” I looked down at my son and smiled. “She’ll be fine my son, just tired and will still be asleep by the time you come to visit her. Just hold off on having any more babies for a while, you have all the time in the world, so there is no need to breed like rabbits.”

She tossed her hair back as she made her way down the hall. “Want to meet your family little one?” I asked as his feet kicked under his blanket. Kili came to my side and nudged me, “Want me to show your boy to you children while you check on your wife?”

“Thank you Kili.” As I passed him off to my brother I made my way to my wife.

Archer laid covered in a layer of sweat as her black curls were sprawled about her head. I watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. I made my way to her bedside. She looked so at peace.

I wonder where her dreams take her. Does she find herself in a sea full of stars or does she remain with me in a blissful fantasy? Either way I can’t help by watch as she dreams and thank the gods that she is still here with me.

I untied my boots and joined her in the bed. I did my best to be quit but I was unsuccessful. Archer’s eyes fluttered open with a tired smile played on her lips, “Did you see him?” Her vice was soft and sweet like icing. I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “I did. He looks strong for a little. Kili and Bilbo are introducing him to his brother and sisters.”

“Good, so that means we have about half an hour to ourselves before they come in.”

“Aye, which means you should get some sleep while you can.”

“But I want to talk to you some more.”

“As do I, but you need your strength. I stay with you, how about that?” She smiled and snuggled closer to me. 

“That sound wonderful.” Her eyes fluttered shut and like that she was off. But she was wrong our brood was more than eager to see their mother and came flood in and claimed onto the bed. Luckily since it was so late they only came in to sleep along side her. Kari and Bell took their spot besides her with little Harper in the middle while Frey and Astrid slept at the foot of the bed. Bilbo followed behind them with Knox in his arms. I sat myself up carefully and held my arms out for him. He was finally sound asleep. He was probably tired too after meeting everybody. Bilbo carefully placed him in my arms and wished us all a good night, and gave Archer a gentle pat on the head before he left.

I looked at our children, at all we had created, and I couldn’t help but think how this couldn’t have been possible if I hadn’t agreed to go on the quest to reclaim Erebor. And never had I suspected to feel for this mutt of girl. But here I am, back in the halls of my fathers with the once young girl I used to help look after, surrounded by our children, yet here I am. This is bless.


End file.
